Stay Close to me
by mistralax
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de algunos momentos divertidos y dramaticos de Victor y Yuuri aderezado con algo angst. Drabble 1: Alguien trata de arrebatar a Yuuri del lado de Victor.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora: una serie de drabbles que he dedicidido iniciar hasta que la inspiración se agote *ojala nunca acabe***

 **Disclaimer: Yuri! on ice no me pertene, es propiedad de Mappa y de las hermosas Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.**

* * *

 **Stay Close to me**

 **I**

 **No te vayas de mi lado.**

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba en la privacidad de la habitación del hotel que compartía con Victor Nikiforov, su entrenador, a pocas horas del inicio del que sería su último programa libre, después de todo ya había decidido retirarse pese a la expresión triste de del otro.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba aquel lujoso traje, lo tocó con suavidad sintiendo las incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en la suave tela, el traje se lo había prestado Victor, Victor lo había usado en algún momento de su carrera.

"Es increíble Yuuri, este traje te queda perfecto es como si hubiera sido hecho para ti" había dicho con una sonrisa complacida.

Lo abrazó con suavidad y escondió su rostro entre la tela como si buscara sentir el aroma reconfortante del ruso. Sus mejillas se coloraron un poco ante su búsqueda de manera inconsciente de Victor.

Su celular titilaba con las notificaciones más recientes, no pudo contenerse a mirar el instagram con nuevas actualizaciones por parte de sus amigos y competidores del Grand Prix Final, todos parecían entusiasmados y muy seguros de querer el oro, el también lo ansiaba, miró de reojo el anillo que simbolizaba su promesa. Vio una foto donde Pichit los había etiquetado a ambos, era una foto de sus anillos, sus mejillas se coloraron de golpe.

 _"¡Animo Yuuri!"_

Decía el mensaje de su amigo, los comentarios y likes estaban por las nubes, realmente no se esperaba que se tomaran la situación con los anillos de esa manera. Vio los comentarios de apoyo y sintió aún más nervioso y ansioso, quería comentar que era un malentendido, después de todo Victor y él no tenían esa relación... más bien eran ¿amigos? ¿entrenador y pupilo? en este momento ni tenía las palabras para describir su relación.

 _"Yo esperaba que me siguieras necesitando"_

Victor le había dicho entre lagrimas, y le hizo sentir una punzada en su pecho.

 _"Desearía que nunca te retiraras"_

Ahora le dolía y le hacía dudar, el tampoco quería que este sueño se terminara.

Siguió bajando los comentarios hasta que comenzaron a aparecer comentarios de desagrado, se los esperaba, después de todo no todo era un sendero de rosas sin espinas, muchos de los comentarios iban dirigidos a él sobre cómo era injusto que Victor que estuviera a su lado, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de comentarios, el aún no estaba del todo claro el porqué Victor le había elegido ¿realmente todo era culpa de ese video viral? algo le decía que había algo más pero no quería pensar mucho en ello ya que Victor ni siquiera había hablado sobre el tema solo palabras confusas como "la música en su cuerpo" y "eros"

"¡Esto no puede ser real!, Katsuki-san te salvaré de las garras de ese hombre"

El comentario le hizo alzar una ceja, la verdad no se esperaba que tuviera algún fan así.

Salvarlo de las garras de ese hombre, sonaba algo fuerte la verdad, sin querer abrió el perfil de su "fan" aunque no estaba muy seguro. El perfil lo asustó un poco al ver que todo lo que posteaba estaba relacionado con él, habían fotos tomadas en la calle, cuando Victor y él paseaban por las calles de Barcelona despreocupadamente, pensó que la primera fotografía era una coincidencia, pero le dio un escalofrío al ver que casi tenía registrado su paseo por varias tiendas.

Realmente lo desconcertaba un poco, miró la hora, debía darse prisa sino no tendría tiempo suficiente de calentar y el traje en sí colocárselo era todo un proceso.

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y se desvistió con rapidez, Victor seguro lo esperaría en el centro de exhibición.

Comenzó la tediosa tarea de colocarse el leotardo, al principio le avergonzaba un poco usarlo pero tenía experiencia usándolo después de todo había estado bajo la tutela de Minako quien le había instruido de forma muy completa en la danza.

Se miró al espejo notando que estaba bien ajustado, buscó el pantalón y se colocó con cuidado.

La puerta sonó, un par de toques, alguien llamaba a la puerta al parecer.

¿Victor?

Se terminó de ajustar el pantalón, seguramente habria olvidado su llave, suspiró al volver a escuchar el golpeteó insistente.

\- ¡Ya voy! - al menos tenía los pantalones puestos.

Abrió la puerta, frente a él no estaba Victor, era un botones del hotel.

\- ¿Eh? ¿esto... se le ofrece algo? - preguntó algo curioso.

\- Katsuki-san - dijo aquel hombre que le rebasaba por un par de centímetros y con una expresión indescifrable para él.

\- Si ¿qué se le ofrece? - volvió a insistir.

\- He venido a salvarte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si no ganas el oro, esa promesa no se hará realidad - dijo con con una suave sonrisa.

Yuuri sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

\- Eh? perdone no entiendo que... - Yuuri retrocedió buscando cerrar la puerta, algo le decía que ese hombre era algo extraño, además que no había nadie más en el pasillo - Lo siento debo terminar de arreglarme - dijo cerrando la puerta en un arrebato de nervios, ¿Por qué Victor no estaba en un momento así? no, no podía depender siempre de Victor. La puerta no había cerrado del todo, un pie se había interpuesto evitándolo a toda costa, vio los dedos de aquel hombre asomarse y hacer fuerza, había tratado de evitarlo pero la fuerza de aquel sujeto era mayor la suya, había terminado tropezando y cayendo al piso alfombrado.

\- Lo siento Katsuki-san, por favor entiéndeme - dijo tratando de sonar dulce mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cubría su nariz.

Sintió un fuerte aroma, habría tratado de no respirarlo pero era inevitable, sintió que sus brazos con los cuales luchaba por librarse del agarre de ese hombre perdian fuerzas, su mirada ya no enfocaba nada, todo era borroso y simplemente se oscurecía.

Yuuri no entendía que ocurría, sentía que dormía, quería despertar pero no podía, aquella oscuridad era reconfortante o eso pensaba al notar que estaba solo, ¿acaso era tonto? Tenía miedo, que alguien lo salvara, quien fuera...

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Despierta Yuuri! - una voz conocida le hizo reaccionar, sentía que su cabeza dolía al abrir sus ojos y ver la luz golpearlo repentinamente.

\- ¿V-Victor? - el ruso le abrazó con fuerza, sintió algo mojando su hombro - Victor - volvió a llamarle.

\- ¡Idiota!- el japones alzo la mirada viendo al joven ruso que compartía el mismo nombre que él, tenía la naríz algo sonrojada y los ojos algo rojos, había llorado - ¡No sabes cuan preocupado nos tenías! - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué paso?- estaba algo desorientado.

\- Un fan loco tuyo trató de secuestrarte - explicó Yurio con rabia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimillas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Sintió el agarre de Victor hacerse más fuerte.

\- Yuuri, nunca te vayas de mi lado - dijo Victor separándose mirándolo con lagrimas incontenible. Realmente podía notar el temor en sus palabras - Pensé que iba a enloquecer cuando no te encontré en tu habitación.

\- Lo siento... - dijo comenzando a recordar que el había abierto la puerta de manera imprudente, que él había sido débil y no había podido evitarlo.

\- No te disculpes! no es tu culpa - dijo Victor pellizcándole una mejilla - Pero prométeme que tendrás más cuidado - Yuuri asintió -¿él te tocó, te hizo algo raro? - dijo Victor mirándolo de pies a cabeza, la verdad era que ni el mismo sabía simplemente se dedicó a negar con la cabeza pues no quería aumentar la preocupación de los otros.

\- ¿Pero como supieron donde estaba? más bien a dónde me llevó? - preguntó el japonés suponiendo que aquel hombre seguramente le habría querido llevar lejos.

\- El muy estúpido comenzó a publicar imágenes en su perfil - dijo Yurio mostrando algo avergonzado como aquel desconocido se tomaba fotos con él en la habitación mientras estaba inconsciente, incluso hablaba del insinuante leotardo que estaba utilizando - Cuando lo encontramos el te iba a sacar en un taxi del hotel, realmente era un idiota.

\- Oh...- Yuuri realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, el miedo se había esfumado de golpe al saber que estaba a salvo más bien debía calmar a Victor - Victor estoy bien, creo que ya deberíamos ir a la competencia, ¿qué hora es?

\- Queda una hora para el evento - dijo Yurio despreocupado - Yo me voy, y más te vale cuidarte cerdo - cerró la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¡Yuuri! prométemelo.

\- ¿El qué...?

\- Que te quedarás a mi lado...

\- Victor yo... sobre lo que dije, yo pensaba retirarme y...

\- No importa cuál sea tu decisión, quédate a mi lado - le tomó las manos con fuerza.

Yuuri sintió un fuerte calor en sus mejillas, ¿Victor quería que estuviera con él sin importar lo que pasara?

\- Solo si tu también lo prometes - dijo con una suave sonrisa acariciando amorosamente su mejilla.

\- ¡Yuuri! - lo abrazó nuevamente - ¡Claro que lo prometo! - se apartó tomándolo de la mano - Vamos, debes ganar el oro para sellar nuestro compromiso.

Yuuri rió, realmente deseaba el oro en ese momento.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES: aunque nuestro Katsudon no ganó, ya hubiera querido boda pero será para después… espero que hayan disfrutado un poco de esta historia llena de angst y locura, habran más drabbles si esto realmente gusta, bueno yo me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo…**


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: ubicado en el capítulo 9

* * *

 **II**

 **Equipaje Perdido**

Yuuri estaba que tiraba de sus cabellos ¿cómo había sido tan idiota? no dejaba de mirar la banda transportadora donde debía salir su equipaje, lo había olvidado por haber ido a encontrarse con Victor, era lo que más había ansiado en ese momento pero volviendo a la realidad no todo era tan dulce al ver que la maleta con los costosos trajes que Victor le había prestado había desaparecido, esos trajes podrían costar toda su vida artística para pagarlos, piedras preciosas originales y fino textil no era algo que cualquiera pudiera tener a su alcance.

\- Yuuri cálmate, aparecerá - Victor trató de calmarlo dándole a entender que no estaba molesto, el también hubiera obviado ese detalle si estuviera en la posición de Yuuri, de cierta manera le resultó adorable que el japonés lo antepusiera ante cualquier cosa, realmente adorable.

Yuuri sentía que sus piernas temblaban viendo maletas que no eran la suya, no solo le alteraba el hecho de perder las maletas sino que también su desempeño había sido pobre en el programa libre apenas clasificando a la final.

\- Yuuri no es... - Victor había señalado una maleta, casi se emociona pero no era, suspiró pesadamente echándose al suelo.

\- Señor si sus maletas no están en los objetos perdidos es probable que...- Yuuri no sabía si quería seguir escuchando, sentía su vida acabar - ... Que sus maletas hayan llegado en otro vuelo, nos informan que hay dos maletas sin checking que llegaran en el siguiente vuelo de Aeroflot Airlines, concuerdan con la identificación del equipaje.

A Yuuri todavía no le volvía el alma al cuerpo, lo que la asistente de la aerolínea le había dicho le tranquilizaba un poco pero le hacía sentir algo idiota.

\- Perdona Victor, realmente...

\- Te entiendo Yuuri, no te preocupes - Victor le tomo le las mejillas obligándolo a verlo fijamente - No eres el único que ha perdido las maletas, si supieras cuantas veces lo he hecho, Yakov siempre estaba al borde de un colapso - dijo Victor con una risilla recordando con nostalgia aquellos momentos.

\- La verdad es que me hace sentir mal que sean tus cosas, Victor - Yuuri lo sentía como una gran responsabilidad.

\- Yuuri - Victor lo obligó nuevamente a mirarlo - Estas equivocado, esos trajes, lo que hay en esa maleta, te pertenece - dijo con suavidad - Por algo he hecho que esos trajes se ajustaran para ti - le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Vuelo de Aeroflot Airlines arribando por la puerta numero 5, por favor esperen alrededor de la banda transportadora su equipaje"

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES: Un capitulo un poco más corto… espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad me imaginé a Yuuri enloqueciendo por ese equipaje… Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, dejen saber si les ha gustado.**

 **Drabble 3: Visita familiar al bosque en pleno invierno no sale como se esperaba.**


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: Post-canon capitulo 12.

* * *

 **III**

 **Hielo Delgado**

¡Ah! esto no era como lo hubiera imaginado.

Unas burbujas de aire escaparon de su boca mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y veía la luz alejarse cada vez que se seguía sumergiendo en la oscuridad.

Nada de esto era había resultado como lo habían planeado.

Esa mañana habían planeado ir de paseo al bosque de Jhumki en San Petersburgo.

Victor no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que la pasarían, además que Yurio iría con ellos, de cierta manera también a él le alegraba la presencia del joven ruso, Yurio también parecía algo emocionado aunque no lo demostrara del todo.

Tomó la correa de Maccachin, el caniche sacudió su cola con alegres ladridos, tenían todo listo, hacia algo de frío pero estaban bien abrigados. Pronto serían las nacionales en Rusia, pero no todo era practicar, había que descansar para evitar una lesión por el sobresfuerzo, sus pies también lo agradecían.

Victor estaba muy entusiasmado con mostrarle pequeños lugares en la ciudad como las cafeterías que solía frecuentar, la panadería, el supermercado, todo le parecía un extraño y emocionante viaje de descubrimiento a su lado.

Yuuri vio maravillado el bosque en pleno invierno, era como un paisaje de cuento de hadas, los arboles sin hojas pero completamente cubiertos de nieve tan blanca y pura, era hermoso, un poco de nieve cayó sobre él cuando Yurio había pateado el tronco de uno de los arboles.

\- No deberías quedarte embobado - dijo con una risilla traviesa y Victor frunció el ceño.

\- Realmente te comportas como un mocoso - dijo Victor tratando de limpiar la nieve del abrigo de Yuuri.

\- Pues tu supuestamente eres un adulto y también te comportas como un mocoso - dijo Yurio en su defensa, Yuuri tuvo que contener una risita ante la pura verdad.

\- Deberías aprender de Yuuri, es un chico maduro - dijo Victor enorgulleciéndose de él, la verdad siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto aunque la ansiedad siempre lo estuviera devorando.

\- ¿Madurez, ese cerdo? - bien Yurio jugaba con fuego y Yuuri tampoco era de piedra tampoco todo lo maduro que Victor quisiera que fuera.

Una bola de nieve se estrelló en la frente del joven ruso.

\- ¿Yuuri? - Victor lo miró sorprendido.

\- Lo siento - dijo sacando la lengua en un gesto de torpeza - Se me resbaló.

\- C-E-R-D-O - Yuurio estaba enojado, Victor no pudo evitar reír, el rubio no tardo en cerrarle la boca con una bola de nieve.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta habían iniciado una guerra sin cuartel.

Para Yurio no había sido justo dos contra uno, eran un par de tramposos así los había llamado, ahora estaban algo cansados y con la respiración agitada.

Yuri sintió algo tibio cerca suyo era una taza de chocolate caliente que el japonés que le estaba ofreciendo, extrañamente ese chico era quien más precavido estaba en este tipo de situaciones si estuviera solo con Victor de seguro habría muerto con la comida chatarra, no podía evitar admitir que cocinaba bien y era lo más parecido a una madre que había conocido, se sonrojó de pensar así tomando la taza descuidadamente.

\- Ten cuidado Yurio, podrías ensuciar tu ropa - le sirvió a Victor una taza quien agradeció amablemente.

\- Puedes haber ganado el Grand Prix, Yurio pero no vencerás nuestro amor - dijo Victor provocando que el otro casi escupiera el chocolate ante tal cursilería, hasta Yuuri se había avergonzado un poco de aquella frase. La verdad que si sus intereses no fueran deportivos no estaría con esos dos, demasiada azúcar junta, pero no podía evitar pensar que aquello había sido divertido.

Habiendo recuperado el aliento se levantaron sacudiéndose la nieve, Yurio se había echado haciendo un ángel de nieve por mera flojera Victor no pudo evitar tomar aquella adorable foto del "Hada Rusa"

 _"Angelical"_

Así nombró la foto y Yuuri rió al ver a Yurio sacando humo por las orejas al ver como enseguida ganaba likes.

Siguieron con su camino, Yuuri seguía embelesado por la belleza de aquel bosque, pronto llegaron a aquel lugar por el cual Victor había insistido en venir allí.

Había un enorme lago congelado, a Yuuri le pareció sencillamente increíble.

\- ¿Por esto pediste que empacara los patines? - dijo Yuuri algo confundido, todo tenía sentido ahora en su cabeza, Victor asintió.

Yurio no dudo en colocarse los patines, sentía que el hielo lo llamaba.

\- Deberías practicar tu Flip Cuádruple, después de todo aun tienes errores al clavarlo - dijo Yurio al ver que Yuri se deslizaba perdidamente en el hielo.

-No vinimos exactamente a practicar aquí - interrumpió Victor. El que Yuuri hubiera clavado aquel salto en la final había sido toda una hazaña y también mucha suerte pues no lo había vuelto a repetir en las practicas aún le costaba repetirlo - Simplemente disfrutemos del lugar.

Yurio se deslizó como si escribiera algo en la pista, Yuuri pudo captar como escribía "Cerdo" con sus pies.

\- Realmente adorable - dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa, a veces a Victor esas sonrisas falsas de Yuuri le daban algo de miedo, Yuuri se deslizó respondiendo al mensaje del otro como si le escribiera aquel apodo que tanto le molesta "Fairy" o más bien Hada como lo llamaban sus mas risueños fans.

Victor no dejaba de captar aquellos hermosos momentos, realmente eran adorables ambos Yuris, quien hubiera imaginado que aquellos dos lo hubieran podido inspirar de una manera que nadie lo hubiera hecho. "Love and Life" era lo que Yuuri le había dado, algo invaluable.

Dejó su celular un momento y así unirse a ellos cuando notó algo extraño, Maccachin había empezado a ladrar y Yuuri patinaba con rapidez hacia donde estaba Yurio mientras gritaba algo inentendible en ese momento, el joven Ruso lo miró confundido, sintió como el japonés lo empujaba con fuerza y entonces.

 _"Crack"_

Un sonido tan aterrador.

Yuuri desapareció en un instante, el hielo se había roto, se quedó sin aire por un momento como si se hubiera olvidado de como respirar, Yurio estaba en shock, los ladridos de Maccachin lo sacaron su parálisis y sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde había desaparecido el japonés, dejó a un lado el grueso abrigo.

Yurio le gritó pero no lo oyó simplemente se lanzó al agua helada sin importarle nada, la visión dentro del agua se le dificultaba por la cantidad de sedimentos dentro del lago, ya hubiera deseado el agua fuera cristalina para poder encontrar a Yuuri cuanto antes, siguió sumergiéndose hasta que pudo sentir su mano, sin dudarlo tiró de ella y tomó su cuerpo para llevarlo a la superficie.

Yurio algo asustado vio como Victor salía a la superficie no dudó en ayudarlo a salir, era un tanto complicado con el hielo rompiéndose ante el peso de ambos patinadores, al final habían logrado salir, Victor le quitó el abrigo a Yuuri, estaba mojado, muy frío, no despertaba, temía que hubiera tragado mucha agua, debían hacerlo reaccionar mientras Yurio llamaba a emergencias, pues estaban en peligro de una hipotermia.

Victor trató de hacerle primeros auxilios presionando el pecho del japonés pero nada pasaba, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y simplemente estaba cada vez mas aterrado al ver su piel tan pálida y sus labios casi azules.

Decidió que entonces debía darle respiración boca a boca, tapó su nariz e insufló aire a sus pulmones mientras volvía a hacerle compresiones en el pecho.

\- ¡Vamos Yuuri! ¡despierta! - pidió con desesperación no iba a permitir que aquello tan valioso para el se fuera de su lado, tenían una promesa inquebrantable.

\- Ya viene un equipo de rescate - anunció el rubio.

Ya era la tercera vez que lo intentaba las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras pedía desesperadamente que el otro hiciera el mas mínimo movimiento, ya exhausto insufló aire por última vez entonces el japonés comenzó a toser el agua con dificultad trató de sentarlo para que no se ahogara.

\- ¡Yuuri! - lo llamó al ver que abría lentamente sus ojos, tenía una expresión cansada.

\- Victor- dijo débilmente - Yurio, ¿estás bien?

El rubio tuvo que contener la lagrimas mientras murmuraba suavemente un "idiota", ese tonto Katsudon preocupándose por los demás, se quitó su abrigo buscando darle un poco de calor pues estaba tiritando, aun estaba en riesgo.

El equipo de rescate no tardó en llegar, los ladridos de Maccachin los habían atraído.

Luego de unas horas de mantas y bebidas calientes, algunos chequeos médicos pudieron volver a casa aun con algo de frío pero fuera de peligro.

-Cuando podamos, volvemos al bosque - dijo Yuuri sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¿Estás loco? - dijo el rubio abrazándolo con fuerza - Realmente me alegra que estés bien - dijo ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

\- Yurio realmente es muy cálido - dijo Yuri con una suave sonrisa acariciando su cabello.

\- Abrazo familiar - dijo Victor tomándolo a ambos por sorpresa.

\- ¡Aléjate viejo! - chilló Yurio.

Maccachin no pudo resistirse lanzándose sobre ellos y tirándolos al suelo.

* * *

 **NOTAS: un capitulo con algo de angst y drama. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado. El siguiente drabble será cortito ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencias: post-canon, mención de mpreg

* * *

 **IV**

 **Welcome to the madness**

Aquella mañana no era típica mañana que Yurio había conocido desde que vivía bajo el mismo techo que Yuuri y Victor, parecía igual pero había un gran detalle que lo cambiaba todo.

Victor estaba allí sentado en la mesa bostezando buscando prepararse un café, estaba el caniche ansioso a su lado, lo típico pero solo faltaba algo, Yuuri Katsuki.

\- ¿Dónde está el cerdo, está dormido? - preguntó el joven ruso sentándose por inercia en la mesa como si esperara su desayuno de manera puntual.

\- Está en el baño- dijo Víctor adormilado.

Después de unos minutos el japonés apareció con una mirada cansada, arrastraba sus pies e incluso había bebido el café que Victor había preparado y que el rubio aseguraba que sabía a excusado, no parecía haber dormido bien, miró de reojo buscando al culpable con algo de vergüenza, ¿acaso ese idiota le había hecho algo al cerdo?

\- El desayuno estará listo pronto - anunció Yuuri buscando un par de huevos - ¿Revueltos o estrellados?

\- Revueltos - respondieron ambos rusos al unisonó.

Yuuri rompió el cascaron y dejó que ambos huevos que mezclaran en el sartén, removiéndolos para que no se pegaran.

Todo parecía normal hasta que el japonés dejó a un lado la espátula y corrió torpemente cubriéndose la boca, supo por la dirección a donde iba que era al baño.

\- ¡Yuuri! - Victor dejó su café de inmediato para ir tras el japonés, el rubio en un impulso quiso ir allí, no entró a la habitación pero podía ver a Victor golpeando la puerta y el sonido apenas audible del otro devolviendo lo que pudo haber cenado la noche anterior.

Un olor a quemado llegó a su nariz, maldición el desayuno se quemaba, tuvo que correr a salvarlo.

Después de unos minutos Victor había vuelto con Yuuri que lucía muy pálido y enfermo.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? - preguntó Victor amablemente pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza, decía que no tenía apetito - ¡Oh vamos! no puedes quedarte sin desayunar - insistió.

Al final Yurio vio el horroroso desayuno preparado por Victor, era una desgracia lo que le había pasado al pan y los huevos, Yuuri tenía cara de repulsión ante la tostada, le parecía que le había dado un mordisco por mera presión y entonces habían vuelto al punto de inicio, al baño.

\- Creo que comí algo que me cayó mal, no se preocupen estaré bien - dijo Yuuri arrastrándose al sofá - Pueden asistir a la práctica de hoy, me quedaré con Maccachin.

Yurio entrecerró sus ojos, ese cerdo idiota pretendía quedarse solo así de enfermo como estaba, iba a recriminarle aquello cuando Victor se le adelantó diciendo que la practica estaba suspendida para él.

\- Cuidaré de mi cerdito – meloso. Yurio sacó la lengua en señal del asco por lo cariñosos que eran.

Buscó en la alacena algo de té, era un té digestivo que su abuelo solía darle en momentos como este. Victor parecía su perro asomado allí viendo lo que hacía.

\- ¿Eso es té? buena idea Yurio - le acarició la cabeza despeinándolo en proceso, tuvo que manotearlo para que lo dejara en paz.

Yuuri bebió el té agradecido, simplemente se quedó dormido hasta el almuerzo donde tuvo que ofrecerle algo de sopa, Victor había sido tan idiota como para preguntar si la sopa ramen instantánea funcionaria para curar a su enfermo Yuuri.

Katsuki debería agradecer que él estaba allí y que no estaba a solas con el idiota de Victor, seguro que bajo sus cuidados tendrían que enterrar al cerdo al día siguiente.

 _-YuriP_

 _Estos días no he podido practicar, es culpa del cerdo._

 _-OtabekA_

 _Bueno, está enfermo, es muy tierno de tu parte que ayudes a cuidarlo._

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe, tonto Otabek.

 _-YuriP_

 _No soy tierno. Si no lo hiciera estaría en su funeral. Ya lleva cinco días así y ayer solo comió piroshki de katsudon, me hizo levantarme a las 3:00 am diciendo que lo necesitaba._

 _-OtabekA_

 _Pues por los síntomas que describes, disculpa si suena a broma pero pareciera..._

 _-YuriP_

 _¿Qué?_

 _-OtabekA_

 _Suena a los síntomas de una mujer embarazada._

 _-YuriP_

 _Es una broma, ¿no?_

 _-OtabekA_

 _Por eso me disculpé de antemano, pero deberían ir al médico._

 _-YuriP_

 _Ese cerdo es necio pero sí, tendré que arrastrarlo._

Yuri dejó de lado su teléfono, aquello parecía idiota pero no quería creerlo del todo así cuando su amigo Otabek era quien se lo decía.

Googleó los síntomas de embarazo, solo era una broma de parte del otro.

* Nauseas matutinas

* Mareos

* Antojos

Aquellos síntomas resonaron fuerza en su cabeza, era absurdo, el katsudon no podía estar en estado, de solo pensar en que tuviera un hijo Victor le dio escalofríos.

Sacudió su cabeza y cerró la pagina que investigaba, lo que si debía hacer era que el katsudon fuera al médico.

Yuuri era más terco de lo que pensaba, esa mañana aseguraba sentirse bien e incluso había comido como de costumbre, había podido comer su delicioso desayuno, todo parecía en orden, se preocupaba por nada.

Fueron a la práctica, aún no llegaba nadie a la pista, estaban muy temprano. Yuuri parecía entusiasmado pues había pasado muchos días sin sentir el hielo.

Victor trataba de actuar como si fuera su entrenador, si solo estuviera allí Yakov para que lo pusiera en su lugar, viejo tonto.

Vio a Yuuri tomar impulso para practicar lo que sería su flip cuadruple, pero entonces falló estrepitosamente, tardó en tratar de incorporarse, se acercó pensando que se había lesionado junto a Victor, notó como este tenía una expresión un tanto adolorida y llevaba una mano a su abdomen, no podía ser.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?! - preguntó el rubio completamente alterado, tanto que ambos adultos miraron al joven un tanto confundidos.

\- S-si, solo me maree un poco, creo que debía ir más despacio.

\- ¡Katsudon idiota, ¿qué harás si lastimas al bebé?! - dijo de manera impulsiva dejando a ambos adultos esta vez en silencio.

El silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la pista.

Una gran risa inundó el lugar.

Victor reía como nunca sosteniéndose el abdomen.

\- Buena esa Yurio - se limpió un par lagrimillas.

El rubio sintió los colores subirse a su rostro, no podía creerse que hubiera dicho tal estupidez.

-Yurio, realmente me alegra que te preocupes, pero no creo que haya algún bebé - dijo Yuuri algo apenado.

\- ¡Entonces ve al médico, idiota! dijiste que mareaste! - chilló patinando avergonzado lejos de ellos.

Victor siguió riendo hasta que Yakov los puso en cintura, Yuuri parecía algo distraído y mareado tuvo que salir de la pista antes.

Lo del embarazo era absurdo para Victor pero Yurio tenía razón en ir al médico.

Ambos llevaron al japonés a rastras aunque este asegurara estar bien y necesitar un par de días más.

Allí estaban ahora esperando el diagnostico después de haberle tomado una muestra de sangre.

El médico los llamó, tenía una expresión algo consternada mientras ajustaba sus gafas y el cuello de su bata.

\- Sr. Katsuki primero que nada le diré que estos exámenes se han repetido tres veces para asegurarnos de que el resultado es correcto.

Aquello puso los pelos de punta de ambos rusos.

\- ¿Tiene algo malo? - preguntó Victor tomando la mano de Yuuri.

\- No sabría si describirlo de esa manera...- dijo el médico haciendo una pausa - En mis años de experiencia más bien es la primera vez que veo un caso así.

\- ¡Oh por dios, no me diga que es algo mortal! - Victor ya estaba haciéndose el peor de los panoramas.

\- No es algo así de preocupante pero... para descartar posibilidades, Sr. Nikiforov usted es la actual pareja del Sr. Katsuki, ¿no? - Victor asintió - ¿Son activos sexualmente? - preguntó provocando que las orejas del joven ruso y el japonés se coloraran pero Victor respondió con toda seriedad de manera afirmativa - Bien creo que esto era lo último que necesitaba saber para estar seguro.

\- ¿Doctor, qué me sucedes? - se atrevió a preguntar Yuuri ya temeroso de tanta espera.

\- Nada grave Sr. Katsuki, pero los resultados dicen que inevitablemente usted está embarazado.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente nuevamente y Victor comenzó a reír nuevamente.

\- Yurio esta broma ha ido muy lejos.

\- De que hablas idiota, ni que yo conociera al médico - dijo enojado y sonrojado al ver que el hombre miraba un tanto serio la actitud de todos.

\- ¿E-es verdad? - preguntó Yuuri con voz temblorosa.

\- Mírelo por usted mismo - dijo el médico mostrándole los resultados ignorando la discusión de ambos rusos - La verdad me alarmé al principio porque que diera positivo podría significar el diagnostico de cáncer pero al hacer un análisis exhaustivo este ha sido el diagnostico más acertado.

Ambos rusos se quedaron de piedra.

Yuuri Katsuki se desmayó en ese instante.

¿Acaso eso era un milagro del amor?

 _-YuriP_

 _Te odio._

 _-OtabekA_

 _Esa palabra es algo fuerte ¿no crees? pero si puedo saber que he hecho para ganarme tu odio._

 _-YuriP_

 _Tenías razón._

 _-OtabekA_

 _¿Sobre?_

 _-YuriP_

 _Habrá un bebé._

 **NOTAS: espero que les haya gustado, algo azucarado este drabble, Otabek sabeee XD**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias: Post-canon.

* * *

 **V**

 **Domestic Life**

"Yuuri ven conmigo a Rusia"

Fueron las cálidas palabras que había dicho Victor aquel día mientras conversaban por Skype luego de haber terminado la temporada del Grand Prix y ambos habiendo regresado a sus países de origen y se mantenían en contacto como si se necesitaran desesperadamente.

Yuuri quien era tan inseguro y tímido no se hubiera creído que había respondido un feliz e impaciente "Sí" como respuesta.

Victor le había propuesto entrenarlo en Rusia y por su puesto llevar su relación un paso más allá al decidir vivir juntos, no es que no tuvieran experiencia conviviendo pues Victor había estado casi un año en su casa pero esto era diferente, serían solo ellos y Maccachin.

Cuando llegó a Rusia, luego un largo y extenuante viaje lleno de retrasos y turbulencias sentía que necesitaba un buen descanso, Victor lo recibió en el aeropuerto y sentía que el cansancio se esfumaba de golpe corriendo a sus brazos.

\- Los extrañé mucho - dijo el japonés separándose y acariciando amorosamente al caniche que también exigía algo de atención.

Victor guió a Yuuri a su apartamento, Yuuri veía algo embobado la zona que lucía algo lujosa, la verdad era que no podía esperar más de Victor, se preguntaba cómo le había parecido la modesta vida que había tenido en Hasetsu.

Llegaron a las puertas del edificio, el conserje los había ayudado con el equipaje hasta el último piso, se puso nervioso cuando vio que pulsó el botón del penthouse y que usaba una llave exclusiva.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió le impactó la hermosa vista que tenía desde el gran ventanal frente a él, había una sala algo pequeña pero confortable, Maccachin corrió a saltar sobre el sofá.

\- Creo que te estaba esperando - dijo Victor ante la algarabía de su mascota. Yuuri simplemente no pudo evitar agradecer que lo recibiera en su hogar.

Victor le indicó donde dejar sus cosas, tragó algo de saliva al ver que estaba dejando sus cosas en su habitación, la habitación de Victor y allí en el centro había una gran cama matrimonial, quiso preguntar si no podría usar la habitación de al lado o el sofá para dormir, la verdad era que aun se consideraba bastante torpe con esos temas.

\- ¡Oh! la otra habitación estará ocupada pronto - anunció Victor ayudándolo a desempacar. ¿Ocupada? le dejó un tanto desconcertado - ¡Yuuri! - el grito del ruso que denotaba disgusto lo hizo sobresaltarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa Victor?

\- La corbata fea, está aquí - dijo sacándola y mostrándola como si tuviera que sentir vergüenza por ello.

\- Me gusta esa corbata - dijo tratando de quitársela.

\- ¡Oh,no! Hoy esta corbata muere - dijo guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¡V-Victor! - dijo Yuuri un tanto desesperado por rescatar la corbata.

\- Debes tener hambre después de un largo viaje, la comida del avión debió ser pésima - Yuuri asintió recordando que el pollo que le habían servido sabía a plástico.

\- ¡Bien! - Victor lo hizo salir a la cocina, la cocina le sorprendió era tan pulcra como si nadie la hubiera tocado antes - Podré prepararte algo de cereal y leche - dijo sacando un tazón. Yuuri no era muy exigente la verdad era que lo que le ofreciera estaba bien, aunque por un momento pensó que Victor usaría la estufa que estaba tan intacta como si fuera una cocina de exhibición.

Su mirada viajó rápidamente por los demás espacios del apartamento, podía ver que Victor tenía muchos cuadros con paisaje de tundra o de la ciudad, realmente parecía gustarle su ciudad, bueno el no podía decir nada, amaba Hasetsu porque allí había nacido y crecido. Los estantes estaban llenos de libros, muchos libros que ni parecía que el propietario supiera qué hacer con ellos.

\- Tienes muchos libros - dijo algo sorprendido.

\- Suelo leer mucho en mi tiempo libre - dijo orgulloso de su "idea de un desayuno nutritivo"

Yuuri no podía quejarse, Victor lo trataba muy bien, simplemente halagó el desayuno que el otro le había ofrecido.

\- Oye Victor... sobre la otra habitación - volvió a tocar el tema.

\- Tendremos un invitado pronto - dijo Victor con una sonrisa imborrable. Katsuki lo miró un tanto confundido cuando este dijo que lo esperara, su inquilino estaría aquí pronto, debía bajar a buscarlo.

Yuuri terminó el cereal y lavó el tazón, la verdad es que el apartamento de Victor no era nada como lo hubiera imaginado, lucía algo apagado, se acercó a Maccachin y lo acarició con suavidad.

\- Realmente ustedes dos han estado muy solos aquí ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa amarga. Se esforzaría ahora que estaba con él.

Dejó el sofá y se acercó a la biblioteca llena de libros donde pudo reconocer algunos, la verdad era que tenía una variedad de libros tanto en su natal ruso como en ingles, eso era francés... realmente le sorprendía lo intelectual que era, trató de tomar un libro en inglés que por alguna razón le llamó la atención cuando sintió algo áspero en sus dedos, no pudo evitar estornudar cuando vio una pequeña serie de partículas cerca de su rostro, se dio cuenta de que ese estante estaba todo polvoriento.

Escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y devolvió el libro a su lugar, se asomó curioso por el "inquilino" del que Victor había hablado, no hizo falta verlo, solo escucharlo para saber de quién se trataba.

\- ¿El cerdo ya está aquí? - pudo escuchar como conversaba con Victor.

\- Claro que sí, lo fui a buscar a primera hora - dijo Victor.

\- H-hola Yurio - dijo el japonés.

Ayudó al pequeño rubio con su equipaje, realmente era un sorpresa tenerlo allí, así que la habitación de huéspedes era para él, de cierta manera le emocionaba tener al joven patinador bajo el mismo techo que ellos pero le sorprendía que hubiera aceptado ese tipo de propuesta de parte de Victor.

\- Mi habitación es un asco - dijo Yurio viendo algunas maletas tiradas, la cama estaba arreglada pero el olor y la nube de polvo dentro de la misma era como si fuera la habitación de una casa abandonada.

\- No se preocupen la ama de llaves vendrá pronto.

\- ¿Ama de llaves? - Yuuri estaba algo confundido.

\- Lo siento, ella no pudo venir por eso el apartamento tan sucio - dijo algo apenado el ruso.

\- Podemos hacer la limpieza nosotros - dijo el japonés de lo más tranquilo.

\- ¡Pero Yuuri acabas de llegar de un largo viaje! - Victor lo miró con ojos llorosos.

\- No pasa nada, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, me estas ofreciendo donde quedarme, además siempre ayudaba en Yu-topia - dijo con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que las defensas de Victor bajaran de golpe.

\- Bien, quiero mi habitación limpia, ¿qué hay para comer? - dijo el rubio tirándose en el sofá junto al caniche y encendiendo la televisión.

\- Cereal - dijo Victor de lo más tranquilo haciéndole compañía.

Realmente Yuuri no lo había pensado, más bien la idea no había cruzado su cabeza pero aquellos dos... vio el lavadero, pilas de ropa sucia en la cesta con una etiqueta que decía claramente "enviar a la tintorería"

Abrió la puerta de la nevera, comida congelada, pocos productos frescos.

Decidió comenzar por la limpieza trató de buscar los utensilios necesarios, ¿donde había una escoba? No la pudo hallar.

\- Esto... ¿Victor los objetos de limpieza?

\- Oh, ¿a qué te refieres? - Yuuri Katsuki hubiera querido no escuchar que Victor Nikiforov le había dicho aquello de una manera tan inocente.

\- Sí, ¿de qué hablas cerdo? - añadió Plisetsky.

-Pues ya sabes... la escoba y el trapeador, aspiradora lo que tengas...

\- ¡Oh! eso, los tiene la ama de llaves.

\- ¿No tienes los tuyos?

\- ¿Por qué? - demasiada inocencia con aquella pregunta.

\- ¡Demonios! - gritó el joven ruso brincando sobre el sofá algo asustado, Victor reaccionó de la misma manera, eso era una gran cucaracha.

\- Yuuri debes escapar, ¡va a hacia ti! - gritó Victor al borde de la angustia con finas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Déjalo, es muy tarde para el cerdo - dijo Yurio mientras lo detenía para que no saltara el sofá

Yuuri vio la pequeña y terrible cucaracha que sembraba el pánico en el corazón de ambos rusos y sin piedad la aplastó.

\- V-Victor, creo que tendremos que hacer unos cambios - dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa que podría catalogar el ruso de falsa y peligrosa.

* * *

 **NOTAS: en mi cabeza este par son unos ineptos en labores domesticas, es que solo véanlos, para mi Victor es demasiado diva como para limpiar y Yurio es un niño mimado y exigente, esos dos solo vivan para el patinaje a diferencia de Yuuri del cual puedo percibir que no es una waifu japonesa en toda la regla pero ha tenido experiencia en el trabajo duro por su familia.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me motivan a seguir con el fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencias:post canon.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Calificaciones**

\- Muy bien señorito me debe una explicación.

Yuri Plisetsky alzó una ceja mientras dejaba de lado el control de playstation donde buscaba darle una paliza al japonés en una partida de Mortal Kombat. Ya Katsuki le había provocado dos fatalitys y eso no podía quedarse así.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Victor? - Yuuri le puso pausa a su partida.

\- Ocurre esto - dijo Victor mostrándole un par de hojas con los resultados de las ultimas calificaciones de... Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Deja eso viejo - Yurio le arrebató las hojas de sus manos.

\- Nada de eso, deberás reponer tus calificaciones, que hayas ganado el oro no significa que puedas dejar de lado tus estudios - Yuuri estaba sorprendido por el discurso de Victor realmente parecía muy serio a lo que siempre veía habitualmente.

\- No es como que si tú fueras estudiante modelo, Yakov dijo que llevabas todas las materias a recuperación - Victor le tomo de las mejillas con fuerza y esa sonrisa falsa y algo tétrica se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Victor, ya déjalo - dijo Yuuri pidiendo ver las hojas con sus calificaciones - No pueden estar tan mal…- dijo con dulzura, Yurio no se negó a mostrárselo aunque estaba algo avergonzado - Oh...- fue lo que escapó de los labios del japonés viendo los resultados.

\- ¿Ves lo que digo?

\- Si quieres Yurio, puedo ayudarte a estudiar -ofreció el japonés amablemente.

\- ¡Yuuri! - chilló Victor. Realmente Yuuri era blando y el solo quería probar el papel de padre ejemplar.

Yuuri apagó la consola prometiendo continuar la partida cuando sus estudios estuvieran en orden, el ruso tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

No es como que su vida dependiera de los estudios académicos pero tampoco quería parecer un idiota frente a los demás, era vergonzoso, pero su vida era el patinaje la verdad era que mas nada le importaba.

Vio a Katsuki sacar de alguna caja algunos libros viejos, ahora que lo veía tenía muchos libros, le dio curiosidad, sabía que por lo que había visto en su perfil de patinador había asistido a la universidad de Detroit, después de todo tenía el aspecto de un nerd, qué más podía esperar de él.

\- Creo que no te puedo ayudar con Historia o Literatura pero si con Matemáticas - dijo el japonés evaluando con que podía ayudar ya que la barrera del idioma para estas cosas era algo formidable y más cuando no sabía nada en sí de Rusia.

\- Con eso me basta - dijo el joven ruso, no podía pedir magia, pero sintió que tenía una victoria al ver como Victor Nikiforov se mordía las uñas con desesperación. Tenía la atención del cerdo y nada más bastaba.

Victor hizo un puchero y sacó a pasear a Maccachin, Yuuri le pidió algunas compras que aceptó gustoso pero ya le hubiera gustado que SU Yuuri estuviera con él.

Yurio estaba sorprendido por la manera en que Yuuri explicaba, el decía no recordar mucho de la escuela media pero ahí estaba.

\- Supongo que tu si eras un atentico nerd en la escuela.

\- Que va - dijo con una risita nerviosa - Mis calificaciones solo eran promedio, me tuve que esforzar mucho para ganar la beca y así ir a Detroit - explicó - Además que debía mantener las calificaciones sino la beca me la rebajarían - suspiró cansado.

Miró algo sorprendido al japonés de verdad que era admirable, el había descuidado un poco sus estudios porque no tenía esa presión encima, la escuela era publica después de todo.

\- Deja de suspirar cerdo, no entiendo este ejercicio - dijo Plisetsky señalando un ejercicio que había dejado en blanco de manera vergonzosa.

\- Oh, creo que esto era así...

Odiaba las matemáticas pero no podía evitar poner especial atención cuando Yuuri lo explicaba, le parecía mejor que lo que su tutor privado le explicaba.

\- Oye cerdo, ¿al final de que te graduaste en la universidad? - preguntó cuando la curiosidad le ganó.

\- Oh, pues yo...

\- ¡Yuuri ya llegué! - Victor anunció su regreso y Maccachin había corrido a saltar sobre ellos.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Siempre preguntándome por temas como este… ya que esos niños solo viven para el deporte, ustedes que creen que haya estudiado Yuuri? xD yo creo quizás algo referente a las artes, nada muy wow o que requiriera mucho esfuerzo –aunque todas las carreras requieren dedicación-**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **P.D Sobre los drabbles de Welcome to the madness y Domestic life habrá segunda parte, espérenlos ;D**

 **Sobre sus reviews son bien recibidos, realmente agradezco leer sus comentarios al respecto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencias: Post canon

Aclaratoria: La verdad ningun drabble tiene relación entre sí pero si quieren verlo como historia desordenada, adelante XD

* * *

 **VII**

 **Let's Party**

La gran gala después de Grand Prix era realmente un evento que todos esperaban con emoción, pues los patinadores dejaban de lado sus rivalidades para socializar, hacer amigos, algunos para conocer a los más influyentes del medio, pero más que todo los periodistas no dudaban en que podrían tener exclusivas de los campeones.

\- Este traje es aburrido - dijo Yurio tratando de aflojarse la corbata.

\- ¡Yuri Plisetsky! - la voz de Lilia le hizo sobresaltarse dejando de tocar la corbata que ella había anudado. Tanto ella como Yakov lo escoltarían a la gala, ya el mayor le había dicho que evitara hacer tonterías como las del año pasado... pero si no había sido culpa suya, era todo por el cerdo, ¡el había comenzado!

Los reporteros realmente eran algo molestos cuando llegó al salón de la gala haciéndole peguntas sobre su victoria, sus planes a futuros, preparación, etc., realmente era muy cansado, al principio le había divertido la atención pues recalcaría que había ganado al cerdo, con unas decimas que la verdad no lo dejaban muy satisfecho pero quien mandaba al cerdo a ser tan despistado.

Cuando pudo deshacerse de las personas que consideraba molesta pudo respirar con tranquilidad, sintió una mano en su hombro, miró con profunda molestia al responsable, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una relajada.

\- No me asustes así Otabek.

\- Lo siento, parecía que no era buen momento para hablarte cuando estabas rodeado.

\- Nah, está bien - Yurio no podía evitar sentirse más tranquilo junto al kazajo, de cierta manera el transmitía algo de paz a él que era un ser tan explosivo.

\- Creo que no te lo he dicho, pero... Felicidades en tu victoria - Yuri sonrió agradeciendo torpemente, que todos le felicitaran le había dado igual pero Otabek lo hubiera hecho, le daba un significado algo especial, casi podía rivalizar con lo que sentía cuando comía el piroshky de su abuelo.

\- ¡Yurio! - el rubio se asustó ante aquel grito, supo quien era el responsable, solo habían un par de personas que lo llamaban así aparte de la familia Katsuki y Yuko.

Ahí estaba Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov ambos saludándole con extraño brillo en sus ojos, se le hacían tan empalagosos.

\- Felicidades - dijo Yuuri provocando que el otro hiciera un puchero.

\- Mira Yurio, le compré una nueva corbata a Yuuri - dijo Victor algo emocionado.

\- A mí me gustaba mi corbata.

\- Esa era muy fea.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

\- La quemé, realmente hizo un buen fuego.

Yuri Plisetsky no pudo evitar reír, esos dos no tenían remedio.

\- Yuuri, muchas felicidades a ti también - dijo Otabek viéndolos a ambos.

\- Oh, gracias Otabek, realmente creo que nos impresionaste a todos - dijo el japonés recordando lo increíble que había sido su presentación aunque no llegara al podio.

\- ¿Por qué no brindamos? - dijo Victor llamando a unos de los meseros - Oh, Yurio no puede beber alcohol, por favor para el un poco de jugo de manzana - dijo Victor con una risita burlona.

Miró con algo de envidia como hasta Otabek tenía una copa en sus manos con champagne, el mesero se acercó con la copa de jugo para él, la tomó de mala gana.

\- No entiendo porque estoy brindando con ustedes - hizo énfasis en la pareja.

\- No seas así Yurio - dijo Victor.

\- ¡Que no me digas Yurio!

\- Brindamos para celebrar sus victorias y también... para celebrar nuestro compromiso - dijo Victor tomando la mano de Yuuri de imprevisto causando que el japonés se alterara.

\- Felicidades - dijo Otabek.

\- Brindo mi victoria pero ya deja esa broma - dijo con cara de disgusto.

\- ¿Por qué? Yuuri y yo estamos comprometidos oficialmente - dijo Victor con emoción y a Yuuri se le iba el alma por la boca - Nos casaremos cuando gane el oro.

\- Es decir, nunca - dijo el rubio con un tono burlón.

Yuuri sostuvo su copa con firmeza.

\- Ganaré - dijo repentinamente sorprendiéndolos - Ganaré el oro Yurio.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Brindaron chocando las copas, el jugo de manzana realmente sabía bien, realmente no envidiaba tener una copa de alcohol, le sabía horrible a su gusto, ya le habría robado un trago de la petaca de su abuelo y solo podía decir que la sensación quemante en su garganta era terrible.

\- ¡Yuuri! otra más - Victor había tomado un par de copas nuevas.

\- Parece que a Nikiforov le gusta beber - le comentó Otabek.

\- Es un asco cuando bebe, en Hasetsu se perdía hasta el amanecer - dijo Yuri bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

\- Ya... - Otabek no era fan del alcohol tampoco, para el era una mera formalidad en casos como este - Pero esos dos no están bebiendo demasiado - preguntó un tanto preocupado cuando Victor ya soltaba la tercera copa y Yuuri algo apenado le acompañaba.

Yuri Plisetsky casi quiebra su copa.

\- ¡Ese idiota!

\- ¡Victor bailemos! - dijo Yuuri con una risita boba. Victor reía mientras le seguía al centro del salon donde habían algunas parejas bailando, de inmediato ambos se ganaron la atención de todos, ambos bailaban mientras reían de una manera algo torpe pero apasionada, casi parecía algo intimo la danza que ambos estaban interpretando en ese momento.

Yuri miró a Yakov que casi se tira de los cabellos por verlos hacer aquella exhibición.

\- Yakov - Lilia le llamó con aquel tono seco e imperturbable - Espero que no me decepciones con esos dos pies izquierdos tuyos - dijo ella mientras extendía su mano esperando que el mayor la tomara.

Yuri casi se va para atrás cuando vio a ambos mayores danzando junto a la pareja de borrachos en el centro, incluso JJ se había unido con su prometida.

\- Parece que se divierten - dijo Otabek con una suave sonrisa, los demás a su alrededor parecían divertidos con lo que ocurría e incluso tomaban fotografías.

Yuuri realmente hacía gala de sus habilidades como bailarín moviéndose con soltura, la mirada de Lilia parecía encendía al poder ver un digno rival en la pista.

\- Esto no se quedará así - Yuri tomó del brazo a Otabek.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- No digas nada, solo sígueme - dijo el menor arrastrando al kazajo a la pista.

Otabek no dijo nada, simplemente dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro tratando de hacer de buena pareja de baile para el ruso.

\- No soy muy bueno con el baile - dijo sintiendo que quizás no lo hacía bien al ver los fluidos movimientos de Katsuki.

\- No importa, te enseñaré - dijo Yuri con fuego en sus ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban a un soldado que sabía bien cuál era su misión y en este momento era ganar y hacerle saber a todos que el era el campeón y estrella de esa fiesta.

* * *

 **NOTAS: uy! sigo esperando que en algún momento anuncien un OVA o algo donde podamos ver el banquete de este año, estoy segura de Yuuri y Victor debieron hacer una escena y Yuri con lo orgulloso que es no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sobre lo de Yuri robándole alcohol a su abuelo ya me imagino a ese niño rebelde queriendo probar para sentirse mayor XD**

 **Bueno el último capítulo de este año... que reciban un feliz año 2017 junto a sus familias.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar review sus comentarios significan mucho.**


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencias: post-canon

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Perdido**

La había cagado terriblemente, se sentía mal debía admitirlo.

Vio con amargura caja de pañuelos con forma de caniche perteneciente al japonés, levantó la mirada allí estaba Victor dándole una mirada de reproche, todos en el sitio tenían esa mirada, se sentía terriblemente atacado, hacían que su culpa fuese aún mayor.

 _"No eres nada para mí, ¡suéltame!"_

Había dicho palabras tan terribles por culpa de su mal temperamento cuando Katsuki había tratado de explicarle algo referente a su despliegue en la pista, Lilia le había estado insistiendo que lo hiciera con más soltura y delicadeza pero el hecho de fallar constantemente le habían puesto irascible.

\- Vamos a buscar a Yuuri - dijo Victor con seriedad provocando que se quedara allí helado.

\- No tengo porque...- allí iba de vuelta con su arrogancia.

\- Es tu culpa, tú debes solucionarlo Yuri - el mayor había dicho su nombre a secas sin ningún mote gracioso ni el tono especial que solía emplear.

Chasqueó su lengua, salió de la pista con la vista gacha y se quitó los patines, el entrenamiento había terminado por hoy al parecer.

Victor lo esperó afuera había recogido parte de sus cosas y lo que Yuuri en su rápida y torpe retirada había olvidado. Se dirigieron al apartamento de Victor, le pareció que podría ser el lugar más lógico donde encontrarlo pero al llegar allí las luces estaban apagadas y el cerdo no estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones, ni se había asomado por allí.

El caniche de Victor había saltado emocionado a recibirlos pero parecía notar la ausencia del japonés pues estaba allí parado en la puerta como si esperara que atravesara el umbral.

\- No está aquí - dijo de mala gana el rubio.

\- Debemos encontrarlo, no contesta el teléfono - agregó Victor algo preocupado viendo que todas sus llamadas eran desviadas a la contestadora.

Tonto cerdo, ¿por qué era tan dramático? se mordió el labio inferior abandonando el apartamento junto al mayor.

Estaban caminando sin rumbo tratando de ver si encontraban al japonés de casualidad en su recorrido habitual.

\- Realmente a ti... no te agrada Yuuri - dijo Victor repentinamente rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho un buen rato atrás.

Yuri Plisetsky apretó sus dientes.

\- Sabes... aunque Yuuri no te agrade - Victor siguió hablando pese a no responderle nada - El realmente se preocupa por ti y te quiere mucho, aunque le digas todas esas cosas horribles.

\- Hablas mucho anciano - lo interrumpió, no quería oír sus palabras, no quería, solo le recalcaría lo mal que lo había hecho.

Sabía bien que era un idiota, se había comportado como un mocoso con el cerdo. Yuuri después de todo estaba en un país extranjero, no tenía tiempo mucho allí, no dominaba el idioma y sería fácil que se perdiera sin su guía. Maldición esto no dejaba de hacerlo sentir más culpable y peor de lo que ya estaba.

Miró su celular, quiso enviarle un mensaje pero su dedos escribían de una manera tan torpe y nerviosa que no podía escribir nada coherente, primero y principal porque no tenía experiencia disculpándose, pidiendo perdón, nunca había estado en una situación así pero no quería hacerlo porque Victor lo obligara o los demás a su alrededor, era la culpa que sentía por lastimar a alguien que realmente sí le importaba, como rival, como amigo y familia...

Escuchó a Victor suspirar cansado.

\- Quizás ha vuelto a casa - dijo el mayor al no lograr verlo en los sitios habituales, ya habían visitado el café, el minisúper, algunas tiendas que solían frecuentar, no había rastro suyo.

¿Si él fuera el cerdo a donde iría en un país como el suyo?

\- Casa... - dijo de manera inconsciente el rubio, entonces supo la respuesta, no le importó mucho que Victor le gritara pidiendo saber a dónde iba, no tenía tiempo de explicarlo, solo tenía que ir allí, al único lugar en todo St. Petersburgo que podría recordarle a Hasetsu.

El sonido tranquilizante de las olas llegando a la costa le hizo saber que estaba cerca, Victor lo había seguido hasta allí, la playa, allí estaba aquel cerdito que había perdido el camino a casa.

Sentado solo en la arena con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, totalmente desconectado del mundo.

\- ¡Yuuri! - Victor no dudó en llamarlo preocupado mientras corría hacia él.

Yuuri alzó la mirada algo sorprendido se dejó envolver en el abrazo de Victor, cálido y reconfortante, mientras le reprochaba lo preocupado que estaba, ¿por qué no había respondido a sus llamadas?

Yuuri alzó la mirada encontrándose con la del joven ruso quien se sobresaltó algo nervioso sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al ver que era evidente que el japonés había llorado.

\- ¿Y-Yurio? - pronunció su nombre algo sorprendido. Victor se había apartado prudentemente - Esto... sobre lo que paso... yo lo...

Maldito cerdo.

\- ¡No te disculpes idiota! - gritó - Y-yo...yo... lo siento - dijo bajando la voz torpemente - Yo...

Sintió una caricia en su cabeza desordenando con suavidad sus cabellos.

\- Está bien...- alzó la mirada encontrándose con una suave sonrisa de parte del japonés, supo que este lo perdonaba, sintió que sus defensas bajaban de golpe y Katsuki lo había envuelto en un cálido abrazo.

\- Cerdo idiota - con la cara escondida en su pecho - S-suéltame.

\- Es tu castigo - dijo provocando que el rubio se sobresaltara, sabía que aunque Yuri le dijera esas cosas no era del todo cierto, aun era un niño que no sabía cómo expresar todo aquello que sentía - Es broma... Gracias - dijo repentinamente y Yuri lo miró confundido - Por haber venido por mi - se separó mirando a ambos rusos - ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?

\- Yurio supo que su mami lo necesitaba - dijo Victor con un tono burlón provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

\- ¡Deja de decir cosas tan asquerosas, viejo!

\- Hoy espero que nuestro pequeño Yurio ha aprendido una lección - dijo el mayor viéndolo amistosamente, ya no tenía vestigios de aquella frialdad que en un principio le había impresionado - ¡Y tu también Yuuri! ¿cómo no te vas a así y no nos dices donde estas? - dijo tomando a Yuuri de los hombros, si te hubieras perdido, si alguien te hubiera secuestrado.

\- No es para tanto Victor, además mi teléfono se quedó sin batería - dijo Yuuri viendo como el otro se descontrolaba pensando los escenarios mas fatídicos, había buscado un lugar donde estar solo y pensar, pero prefería guardarse la principal razón por la que hacia un buen rato no había vuelto a casa como que realmente si estaba perdido y no recordaba el camino de vuelta.

Realmente agradecía que aquellos dos le hubieran encontrado. Ahora iban los tres juntos de regresó al lugar que en ese instante era su hogar.

* * *

 **NOTAS: comenzando el año con algo de angst. Sé que Yuuri no se deja intimidar por Yurio, más bien sabe que es un mocoso que a veces pretende ser un adulto pero pobre Yuuri lejos de su casa está algo sensible…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

 **P.D siguiente capítulo incluye R-18**


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencias: Post-canon

* * *

 **IX**

 **Sin Yuuri**

Luego de haber terminado el Gran Prix Final habían muchas cosas que poner en orden en sus vidas.

Victor hubiera deseado volver a Hasetsu tomado felizmente de la mano de su dulce Yuuri pero no todo era tan perfecto como hubiera querido, debía volver a Rusia luego haber anunciado su regreso Yakov le había hecho la vida imposible para que fuera a St. Petersburgo a entrenar sin más demora.

La separación le había dolido en el aeropuerto, Yuuri lo había despedido con una cálida sonrisa, prometiendo que pronto estarían juntos.

¿Pero cuando era pronto?

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que estaba solo en su apartamento, pensó que lo extrañaría pero aquel lugar tan frío y oscuro le hizo recordar la soledad que había dejado atrás aquel día en se había embarcado en un avión con destino a Japón en busca del hombre que le había cautivado la noche del banquete.

\- ¡Vitya! - Yakov le había gritado al ver que simplemente estaba allí mirando las musarañas en medio del hielo. No sabía desde cuando se comenzó a sentir así, ido.

Luego de un extenso sermón de parte de su entrenador tenía la moral por los suelos, él, Victor Nikoforov, pentacampeón del mundo y el "soltero" más cotizado, aunque ya su soltería quería creer que tenía fecha de expiración al recordar el anillo en su mano que brillaba con el mínimo destello de luz.

Una fuerte patada en el trasero le hizo llevarse la mano algo adolorido y mirar al responsable.

Aquel niño con aires de bravucón.

\- ¡Yurio! - dijo con un par de lagrimillas.

-Ponte serio idiota, sino tu "gran regreso" será un gran fiasco - dijo el joven ruso con el ceño fruncido.

\- No puedo - dijo repentinamente al borde de una crisis abrazando con fuerza al menor quien en ese momento comenzó a sentir como su chaqueta se mojaba.

\- ¿Estás llorando? - oyó como el otro sorbía por su nariz - Oye! no dejes mocos en mi chaqueta - buscaba como quitárselo de encima desesperadamente.

\- Lo extraño.

Yuri no tardó en deducir a quien se refería - El cerdo debe estar feliz en su casa - dijo provocando que otro llorara a mares - ¡Agh! el cerdo debe extrañarte también, quítate - dijo logrando quitárselo de encima.

Aquello lo animó un poco pero no tanto, Yakov tenía la palabra preocupación escrita en su rostro, si Victor no recuperaba sus ánimos sería un desastre en las nacionales.

Realmente Victor era un desastre, Yuri creyó que volvería con aquella fuerza imponente que era lo que lo hacía ser un campeón, pues nada le daría más satisfacción que vender al propio campeón en la misma pista, pero en su lugar tenía un remedo de hombre cerca de los treinta que lloraba mientras balbuceaba el nombre del japonés que le había robado el corazón, horas pegado al instagram esperando que el japonés publicara algo para enseguida no dudar en darle like como si fuera un acosador.

\- ¡Maldición¡ si tanto lo extrañas ¡díselo! - le gritó el rubio dejando que el mayor parara su llanto algo sorprendido.

\- ¡Es cierto! - dijo recobrando sus ánimos, sin dudarlo mucho tomó sus cosas abandonando la práctica.

\- ¡Vitya! - gritó Yakov al ver que su pupilo se escapaba a la mitad de la practica.

Victor llegó apresurado a su casa no le importó mucho si se había saltado la práctica, tenía algo super importante que hacer.

Abrió su skype y entonces hizo la llamada.

\- V-Victor - Yuuri le había respondido de inmediato, soltó un suspiro al ver al japonés con aquellas mejillas algo regordetas.

\- ¡Yuuri! tengo que decírtelo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó un tanto sorprendido por la video llamada.

\- Te extraño - Yuuri abrió sus ojos a no más poder y entonces bajó la mirada, pudo ver que trataba de esconder el sonrojo evidente en su rostro, sus orejas lo delataban - Te extraño tanto, todo es tan triste y apagado aquí - dijo casi quebrándose, sintiendo que tenía al amor de su vida tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, ya quisiera poder atravesar esa pantalla para estrecharle entre sus brazos.

\- Victor - le escuchó susurrar su nombre - Yo también te extraño mucho - admitió.

\- Yuuri lo he decidido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ven conmigo a Rusia - dijo Victor sin vacilar - Quiero despertarme todos los días contigo, comer contigo, dormir contigo, bañarme si es posible juntos - Victor comenzaba a enumerar las cosas que quería hacer con el otro.

Los segundos se le hicieron tan largos al ruso al ver que el japonés tenía cara de shock y luego parecía estárselo pensando, ¡lo pensaba demasiado! sería que no quería estar con él, ¿había sido esta su oportunidad perfecta para escapar de él? ¡pero si su amor resplandecía como el anillo que tenía en su dedo! estaba a punto de tener una crisis.

\- Esta bien - respondió Yuuri sacándolo de su sufrimiento, pudo ver que estaba aún más rojo que antes. Sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca, hubiera querido besar la pantalla.

\- Me haces tan feliz, cuando llegues entrenaremos juntos - dijo con una gran sonrisa - Creo que alguien ha ganado algo de peso - Yuuri se tensó un poco desviando la mirada asegurando que la pantalla lo hacía verse cinco kilos más gordo, la imagen debía estar extendida.

La video llamada terminó, podía en ese momento hacer una danza de la victoria en su sala, pronto este apartamento tan apagado y solitario tendría luz.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Como dice Kubo estos dos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.**

 **Sé que prometí R-18 pero me arrepentí, me estaba quedando tan soso que decidí dejarlo quizás lo retome en otro momento.**

 **Nos leemos en siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

 **Domestic Violence**

Para Yurio aquella era una mañana tranquila, común y corriente en St. Petersburgo, desde su ventana podía ver el comienzo de un nuevo día y entusiasmado se levantó despertando en el proceso a la mínina que dormía en su regazo, acarició su suave pelaje y ella ronroneó pidiendo más mimos.

Un estruendo se oyó fuera de la habitación y su gata brincó del susto.

Quizás debía recordar que ninguna mañana era tranquila, común y corriente en el apartamento de Victor Nikiforov, donde residía temporalmente.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio y salió de la habitación ya bien despierto con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Yuuri! - escuchó la voz de Victor.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber que hacen? - preguntó acercándose a la cocina.

Allí pudo escuchar a la "pareja de idiotas".

\- Yurio - Escuchó la voz de Katsuki un tanto adolorida - Buenos días- y entonces lo vio asomarse debajo de la isla de la cocina siendo ayudado por Victor.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - se quedó en shock viendo el rostro de Katsuki no era el habitual, tenía la boba sonrisa pintada en su rostro pero ahora tenía un curioso moretón en su ojo derecho.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto Yuuri! - Victor estaba que lloraba tomando su rostro - Yurio esto no es lo que piensas - se apresuró a decir Victor al ver que el otro le miraba acusadoramente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pienso? ¿qué le has dejado el ojo morado al cerdo?

\- Fue un accidente, más bien fue mi culpa - dijo Yuuri rascándose la nuca - Buscaré hielo.

\- Yo lo hago amor mío - dijo Victor corriendo al refrigerador.

Yurio suspiró un gesto asqueado ante los motes cariñosos de parte de Victor. Yuuri le explicó rápidamente que simplemente estaban haciendo el desayuno, Victor se asustó un poco cuando el huevo que estaban friendo en el sartén explotó y en consecuencia su puño terminó en su rostro cuyo único error era haber estado lo suficientemente cerca de él, la piel de Yuuri era muy sensible por lo que el moretón no había tardado en aparecer. Vaya manera de iniciar el día, tomó su celular y sin dudar tomó una foto inesperada que sorprendió a ambos.

\- Y-Yurio - Yuuri miró nerviosamente como el más joven comenzaba a postear la foto en su instagram.

#Domestic violence #YuuriKatsudon #lovesucks

\- ¿Pero que son esas etiquetas? - Yuuri miró alarmado que la foto comenzaba a generar reacciones en toda la red.

Victor le colocó un bistec en el ojo.

\- ¡Oh no! - Victor miró desde su celular la foto.

Pichit*chu:

 _¡Yuuri! ¡¿Estás bien?!_

Christophe-gc:

 _¡Ouch! eso debió doler._

Minami-Kyun:

 _¡Katsuki-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

Otabek-Altin:

 _Las heridas de la batalla solo te hacen un mejor soldado._

V-Nikiforov:

 _¡Fue un accidente! Nunca le haría daño a mi querido Yuuri._

Yuri-plisetsky:

 _V-Nikiforov ¿Sabes que puedes ir a la cárcel por maltrato animal?_

V-Nikiforov:

 _Plisetsky Nunca le haría nada a mi cerdito._

Katsuki-Yuuri:

 _Plisetsku V-Nikiforov :)_

JJleroy15:

 _Alguien piense en el niño Yuri-plisetsky_

Yakov-Feltsman:

 _¿Pero qué demonios hacen? ¡traigan sus traseros aquí!_

-¡Yurio! - Victor soltó su teléfono mientras lloraba a mares - Eres muy malo.

\- Me la debes viejo - dijo Yuri recalcando las veces que le había hecho cosas tan vergonzosas que todos habían tenido la desgracia de conocer por las redes.

\- Creo que todos han entendido que es un accidente - dijo Yuuri viendo a Victor que solo jugaba a juntar sus índices como si fuera un niño regañado.

\- Mejor ponte bien ese bistec cerdo, sería terrible que se inflamara - dijo Yurio.

V-Nikiforv:

 _Yakov-Feltsman ¡Yuuri está herido no me moveré de su lado!_

* * *

 **NOTAS: un capitulo cortito, me disculpan ;D pienso que a veces Yuuri es algo torpe, con facilidad para atraer estas situaciones y Victor aún no habituado a la vida en pareja no ha sabido medirse a la hora de reaccionar. Protejan a bb Yurio.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus rws!**


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencias: Post-canon

* * *

 **XI**

 **Celos**

Para Victor Yuuri era una hermosa luz, le había dado color a su gris y monótona vida llena de soledad en la cual había descuidado dos cosas tan importantes como lo eran la "vida" y el "amor" bajo la simple creencia de que él solo podría seguir adelante sin necesitar a nadie más, vaya que estaba equivocado. Yakov lo conocía muy bien al decir que era un egoísta que se preocupaba por más nadie que sí mismo, pero ese era su antiguo yo.

Ahora era un nuevo Victor, el cual había aprendido de la mano de Yuuri la calidez de una familia, Yuuri le había dado tanto aunque este no se diera cuenta, a veces deseaba que dejara de ser tan inseguro y se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas virtudes, pero si debía recordarle cuan maravilloso era se lo recordaría las veces que fueran necesarias.

En estos momentos se preguntaba si el no era el único capaz de ver lo maravilloso que era Yuuri, lo vio deslizarse por la pista y de inmediato había captado la atención del equipo ruso que también practicaba en la pista.

Yuuri no dejaba de despertar la curiosidad en los demás, pues parecía que todos buscaban encontrar lo que había visto en él como para abandonar temporalmente las competencias y dedicarse a entrenar.

-Realmente es mucho más lindo de cerca - escuchó decir a Mila que salía de la pista tomando su termo. Victor simplemente sonrió en respuesta.

Yuuri dio aquel salto al cual aún no estaba tan habituado, el flip cuádruple, logró acertarlo por poco, realmente cada vez se iba puliendo más.

El japonés terminó la rutina recibiendo aplausos de los que lo rodeaban en ese momento, vio a Yurio suspirar con fastidio y le causó algo de gracia.

\- Lo has hecho increíble Katsuki, aunque aún te falta un largo camino para ser como yo - dijo Georgi, Yurio simplemente le golpeó un costado.

\- G-gracias - Yuuri realmente veía como todos en el equipo ruso parecían una gran familia a diferencia de él quien siempre buscaba practicar solo en la pista cuando ya no hubiera nadie más allí, la verdad no le desagradaba que otros lo vieran, de cierta manera le resultó agradable compartir con ellos.

\- Katsuki -de repente uno de los patinadores rusos lo llamó, aquel chico que pocas veces había visto desde que había llegado apenas sabía que practicaba el patinaje en parejas - Te molestaría si te pido practicar un levantamiento.

\- ¿Eh? - aquello lo descolocó un poco.

\- Mi compañera aún no llega y como tienes casi su misma estatura y contextura - se explicó aquel chico.

Yuuri no sabía que decir, la verdad era que la única vez que había patinado en parejas era con Victor, buscó desesperadamente con la mirada al otro pero estaba conversando con Yakov y Mila la única chica presente estaba en el banquillo reposando, Yurio discutía con Georgi que no veía una ruta de escape a esta situación.

\- Está bien - aceptó.

Victor hablaba con Yakov sobre la manera en que Yuuri casi clavaba el salto, Yakov simplemente le daba sus observaciones técnicas y Victor era todo oídos hasta que escuchó a Mila gritar, la chica los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos.

\- Realmente hermoso - dijo ella con las manos en ambos extremos de su rostro.

Victor y Yakov vieron a que se refería.

Era aquel joven patinador ruso quien alzaba de manera impecable a su tazón de cerdo, colocando sus su pequeña cintura que solo el había tenido el placer de tocar.

\- ¿Pero que hacen? - inquirió Yakov al borde de un colapso.

Victor nunca antes había experimentado los celos, realmente no comprendía bien de que iba aquello, siempre leía que la gente inmadura e insegura sentía celos, se había convencido que aquello era tonto pero en ese momento entendió a todos los celosos del mundo.

\- ¡Yuuri! - sin dudarlo Victor lo llamó al ver que la rutina terminaba. El japonés lo miró y luego vio al otro patinador sonriéndole y despidiéndose de él.

\- ¿Victor? - Yuuri notó que algo extraño pasaba con su entrenador al acercarse.

Victor no lo dejó salir por completo de la pista cuando lo estrechó entre sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo, alzó su mirada por encima de su hombro viendo de una manera intimidante a todos lo que estaban en la pista los cuales se quedaron congelados, aquella mirada era más fría que cualquier invierno en Siberia.

\- V-Victor, creo que no puedo respirar - dijo Yuuri palmeando su espalda.

\- Yuuri, no hagas eso de nuevo - dijo Victor separándose y tomando su rostro - Tu eres mío Yuuri y yo soy tuyo - Yuuri estaba algo confundido pero creía entender su punto - ¡Si es necesario me tatuaré, nos tatuaremos nuestros nombres!

\- Simplemente era una practica - dijo Yuuri tranquilamente - No me gustan los tatuajes. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

\- ¡Pues si! - admitió sin pena - Y mucho. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera dejado caer? - dijo angustiado.

\- Pues lo hizo mejor que alguien que yo conozco - dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa divertida colocándose el protector en las cuchillas y secándose el rostro con una toalla de papel.

\- ¡Solo te dejé caer una vez, amor! - chilló Victor - ¿No me digas que lo prefieres a él? - dijo casi al borde del llanto.

\- Solo era una broma Victor – trató de aclarar Katsuki.

\- ¡Agh! ¡llévense sus líos maritales lejos de aquí, idiotas! - gritó Yurio arrojándole la caja de pañuelos con forma de caniche.

* * *

 **NOTAS: algo extraño y divertido el capitulo (¿) esperemos a ver que ocurre en la siguiente temporada cuando todos vean lo delicioso que es el katsudon y le quieran robar su tazón de cerdo a Victor xD Yo creo que Victor tuvo que dejar caer un par de veces a Yuuri cuando practicaban el dueto, Yuuri quizás tenía un pequeño trauma con eso pero al ver que el patinador desconocido era profesional pudo confiar en él. Esperen a Victor con un tatuaje gigante con los kanjis del nombre de Yuuri.**

 **Bonus:**

Esto es una muy mala idea – dijo Yuuri entrando a la tienda de tatuajes que tenía un aspecto muy intimidante.

Todos sabrán que soy tuyo – Victor ya había hecho una cita con el tatuador explicándole su pedido – Después querrás hacerte uno, mira este se ve genial, podrías tatuarte mi rostro en tu pierna.

El tatuador los invitó a entrar en el cubículo donde tenía todos sus instrumentos y una silla.

Victor, ¿estás seguro de esto? – Yuuri miró como el hombre sacaba sus agujas,

Claro que sí.

Señor Nikiforov quiero que esté consciente de que este tatuaje llevará al menos 3 horas, relájese.

El sonido de la maquina inundó el cubículo al tiempo que un horrible chillido que parecía sacado de la peor película de terror se escuchó.

Aquel día Victor Nikiforov no pudo completar aquello que se había propuesto para reafirmar su amor al mundo entero.


	12. Chapter 12

Advertencias: Secuela de Welcome to the madness.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Welcome to the Madness (2)**

\- No pensé que me llamaras para esta mision - dijo Otabek dejando de lado sus gafas de sol y guardándolas en el bolsillo de su camisa.

\- Necesitaba tu ayuda - añadió el joven ruso desviando la mirada algo apenado.

Había terminado en un llamado de auxilio a su amigo Otabek Altin quien no dudó en acompañarlo, después de todo había recibido una invitación de su parte para visitar Hasetsu. Yuri no había dudado en llevarle por las calles mostrándole todo tan emocionado, las aguas termales, el katsudon del que tanto hablaba, la cálida familia Katsuki, las trillizas Nishigori, el Ice Castle.

Yuuri y Victor no parecían tener problemas, más bien parecían complacidos de ver que el rubio compartía con su amigo, no habían dudado en hacerle espacio en la posada, mientras más mejor, decía la madre del japonés, pero no todos estaban allí por coincidencia, pronto se daría un acontecimiento muy importante en la familia, lo sabía bien desde que de manera imprevista lo había predicho con un simple e inocente comentario. Pronto habría un bebé de parte de Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov. No podía evitar estar feliz por ambos, pues Yuri lo había contagiado de aquella alegría.

\- ¿Qué estabas buscando?

\- N-no lo sé - dijo Yuri viendo insistentemente las vitrinas de algunas tiendas - Nunca le he regalado nada a nadie - dijo apenado, solo demostraba cuan patético era que ni amigos a los que regalar había tenido antes, estaba acostumbrado más bien a recibir regalos de sus fans.

\- No sabemos si es niño o niña - dijo Otabek algo pensativo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Esos idiotas! complican las cosas - dijo Yurio tirando de sus cabellos - ¿Por qué dejarlo a la sorpresa? no puedo elegir que darle al bebé - dijo completamente derrotado.

\- Encontraremos algo - Otabek colocó una mano sobre su hombro como si buscara tranquilizarlo y lo lograba, sus niveles de estrés habían bajado considerablemente.

La verdad era que es muy difícil regalarle algo al hijo o hija de Victor Nikiforov, el muy idiota tenía el dinero del mundo para complacer cualquier capricho del japonés e incluso no había dudado en hacer compras de todo tipo emocionado por la dulce espera, le hacía sentirse en desventaja, la madre de Yuuri tejía algunos gorros de bebé en color neutral, Yuuko incluso parecía tener pensado algo, el sentía que se quedaba atrás, no quería quedarse con las manos vacías cuando el momento de conocer al pequeño cerdito llegara.

La ropa de bebé quedaba descartada, ya había demasiada pensó, juguetes, creyó que tendría suficientes hasta los 10 años, se sentía tan perdido, pero quería un regalo perfecto.

\- No deberías estresarte tanto, creo que lo que les a ellos les gustará y también al bebé - dijo Otabek.

Yuri quisiera tomar de manera literal las palabras de Otabek pero es que le resultaba tan dificil, le frustraba no poder encontrar algo, el cerdo estaba casi a punto de explotar y sentia que el tiempo se le acababa.

Decidió que aquella tienda frente a él sería la última que visitaría, la campanilla que anunciaba su entrada resonó en la tienda, tenía un estilo muy peculiar para ser una tienda de ropa de bebé pero habían tantos objetos y ropa adorable, ¿qué sería lo más cool que podría comprar? se acercó a un pequeño body de bebé y entonces vio el precio habían muchos ceros.

La encargada se acercó con un saludo cordial y una sonrisa explicando que en su tienda hallarían artículos de diseño exclusivos.

Otabek miraba cuidadosamente hasta que tomó algo entre las prendas en exhibición.

Yuri se cubrió la boca - Es perfecto - dijo sin poder evitar contener la emoción y el brillo en sus ojos. Realmente su amigo tenía buen gusto. Un body de bebé con un lindo estampado de animal print, tenía una pequeña cola de tigre, incluso una capucha con orejas de tigre, demasiado adorable, no le importó mucho el precio a pagar, lo pidió envuelto para regalo.

\- Gracias Otabek - dijo Yuri suspirando más tranquilo.

\- Simplemente pensé que sería algo que elegirías - dijo el kazajo colocándose las gafas, Yuri le sonrió como respuesta, realmente su amigo le conocía bien.

Yuri se detuvo al ver que tenía una llamada entrante de Yuko.

\- Yuko.

\- ¡Yurio! es urgente! - pudo escuchar su voz alterada del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es Yuuri, el bebé se adelantó! vamos en camino a la clínica.

\- Voy para allá - colgó y miró al kazajo que parecía algo desconcertado.

\- El cerdo está en la clínica - dijo Yuri algo angustiado.

\- Vamos- dijo Otabek manteniendo la calma y ofreciéndole el casco extra que tenía en su motocicleta.

Yuri se abrazo al cuerpo del mayor quien pedía al cielo un milagro para mantenerse concentrado en el camino y no dejar que sus emociones lo consumieran y le hicieran cometer alguna estupidez como chocar.

Llegaron a la clínica rápidamente y les fue indicado donde estaban atendiendo al japonés. Victor estaba en la sala de espera como león enjaulado y la familia Katsuki completamente ansiosa, Otabek le puso una mano en su hombro dándole su apoyo, Katsuki Yuuri estaría bien y pronto conocería a su "hermanito".

* * *

 **NOTAS: Mucho fluff en este capítulo, Yurio será un buen hermano o más bien niñero, no cabe duda de que Otabek es el best boy, al menos para mí. Quizás haya parte 3 ;D pronto…**

 **¿Qué nombre le pondrian el hijo del Victuuri? He pensado en cosas como: Tocino o algo relacionado con comida.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Advertencias: Post-canon, drama a lo laydi, numero 13 de la mala suerte...

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Colisión**

Otabek Altin nunca había pensado que por su cabeza pasaría la idea haber querido devolver el tiempo en ese momento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que en un día curiosamente soleado en St. Petersburgo sería un mal presagio, parecía un día perfecto. Había viajado a Rusia para visitar a su buen amigo Yuri Plisetsky quien se residenciaba temporalmente en el apartamento de la pareja Katsuki-Nikiforov.

 _"Estos idiotas se creen mis padres"_

Le había escrito días antes, le resultaba divertida la relación que tenían aquellos tres, quizás Yuri no lo entendía del todo pero ellos le veían como parte de su familia.

Cuando llegó realmente le sorprendió ser recibido de aquella manera tan calurosa en un país tan frío como aquel, Yuuri y Victor no habían dudado en hacerle una gran bienvenida.

 _"Yurio fue quien lo sugirió"_

Había dicho Victor entre risas ganándose un pisotón de parte del menor.

Notó algo diferente en la mirada de su amigo, tenía los ojos de soldado que tanto admiraba pero había algo más parecía más feliz de cierta manera, comprendía que aquellos dos debían ser los responsables de aquello, la verdad es que Yuri no estaría allí si ellos no le agradaran.

Hubo un momento en que la pareja desapareció en la cocina, Yuri le miraba fijamente quería preguntar qué pasaba, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los suyos que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse o decir algo, Otabek no sabía que ocurría pero sentía que era algo muy extraño. Yuri comenzó a parpadear cuando ya no pudo más y se sobó los ojos.

\- ¡Agh! que fue eso - dijo Yuri desviando la mirada.

\- No lo sé, tu estabas mirándome de manera desafiante pensé que era un desafío - dijo Otabek de lo más tranquilo.

Yuri hizo un puchero la verdad era que se había quedado paralizado por alguna razón ante la mirada de Otabek, era tan genial, pensó.

\- Es una tontería - dijo el ruso levantándose la silla - Podemos ir a dar una vuelta si quieres.

\- Esta bien - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yuri no dijo más tomándole del brazo con rapidez pidiéndole que guardara silencio y lo arrastró hacia la puerta - ¡Nos vamos! - avisó el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera hasta la cocina y rápido para que no se asomaran a ver que ocurría hasta que se oyó el azote de la puerta.

\- ¿Está bien que hayamos salido así?

\- Esos dos estarán bien, además están muy melosos - hizo un gesto asqueado con su lengua - Oye rentaste la moto? - preguntó Yuri emocionado. Otabek asintió - ¿Algún día me dejarías conducir?

\- Cuando seas mayor - dijo el kazajo con una suave sonrisa, Yuri hizo un puchero adorable.

La moto estaba estacionada en el estacionamiento del edificio. Otabek le pasó un casco pidiéndole que lo asegurara bien.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? - preguntó Yuri asegurándose el casco.

\- No lo sé, tu eres mi guía, decide tú - encendió el motor y entonces sintió que su corazón también se encendía, se subió al asiento trasero y Otabek puso en marcha en vehículo.

Yuri le dio un par de instrucciones acerca de que ruta tomar, pronto estarían en un lugar fantástico.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pensó que el paseo había resultado corto, vio la plaza del muso del Hermitage había mucha gente, turistas suponía, lograron encontrar donde aparcar. Otabek se quitó sus gafas de sol apreciando aquel monumento de edificio.

\- ¿A que es genial? - dijo el ruso emocionado al ver la reacción de su amigo. Otabek asintió - Tomemos una foto desde aquí tendremos un buen fondo - ambos posaron y Yuri no dudó rápidamente en subir la foto a su instagram y etiquetar al kazajo.

Entraron al museo, era realmente impactante en su interior, Yuri parecía conocer mejor el lugar que el guía que llevaba a un grupo de turistas chinos por el lugar.

-¡Omg! - ambos escucharon un chillido femenino. Ambos voltearon a ver que había una chica que los señalaba con insistencia. Yuri sintió que aquello no era normal - ¡Yuri Plisetsky! - dijo la chica casi gritando, y entonces el kazajo vio que la chica andaba en un grupo y todas usaban orejas de gato, eras la llamadas YuriAngels.

\- Oh Dios no - escuchó mascullar a Yuri. Lo demás fue una reacción en cadena cuando las chicas voltearon a verles con especial atención en el rubio, ellas parecían lobos dispuestas a cazar al pequeño gatito que en este momento era su amigo. Sin dudarlo mucho Otabek le tomó de la mano obligándolo a caminar más rápido recordando donde podría estar la salida pues las chicas tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar y salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

Podían escuchar los gritos a sus espaldas muy cerca, escuchaba flashes de fotografias, llegaron a la plaza y esperaron perderse entre la multitud.

\- Puedo olerlo - escuchó decir a una chica que parecía un sabueso olfateando el piso en busca de su rastro y realmente era buena porque estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Yuri lo arrastró donde habían dejado la moto pues ellas no tardarían en hallarles.

\- Tus fans realmente son muy dedicadas.

\- Calla - dijo avergonzado el menor. En lo que encendió el motor las chicas reaccionaron y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos - Arranca - dijo ya desesperado el ruso, no quería saber que pasaba si esas locas lo atrapaban.

Otabek se puso en marcha, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación un tanto extraña y exagerada. Su corazón dio un salto cuando sintió los delgados brazos del menor enrollándose alrededor de su torso.

\- Toma la otra salida a la derecha, iremos a otro lugar.

Terminaron llegando al centro de la ciudad, calle un tanto estrechas pero dudaba que sus fans le seguirían hasta allí, más bien las debió perder muchas cuadras atrás, las chicas habían salido en sus bicis como una pandilla de motociclistas, realmente tétrico.

\- Realmente es así cuando sales.

\- Es mucho peor cuando está el anciano y el cerdo, son unos lentos - ambos rieron - Tu eres afortunado, no tienes fans que están locas - dijo con algo de envidia y el kazajo rio, realmente no tenía fans así, en su país tenía seguidores pero eran muy respetuosos.

Quiso seguir despreocupado con su conversación pero entonces notó que en la siguiente esquina de la nada aparecieron el grupo de chicas en sus bicis cortándole el paso, iban muy rápido que no podrían frenar a tiempo sin llevárselas por el medio.

Tuvo que hacer lo que estaba a su alcance frenando de golpe y desviándose a un lado y sin esperar más sus cuerpos recibieron un fuerte impacto, un ruido ensordecedor y los gritos de la multitud lo tenían desorientado.

Su cuerpo dolía, no podía moverse, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo descansaba sobre el asfalto, su corazón latía con una fuerza descomunal apenas pudo enfocar la mirada y ver al joven ruso unos metros lejos de él que corría hacia el con algunos raspones, podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, sabía que le gritaba algo pero no podía escucharlo, vio un par de lágrimas en su rostro hizo el esfuerzo de mover su mano para limpiarlas. Yuri tomó su mano y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad para él.

Cuando volvió a ver la luz, sintió que ya no estaba tan adolorido pero si algo mareado, pudo enfocar la mirada en el techo, estaba en una habitación, giró su rostro había un gotero con una vía intravenosa pegada a su brazo, estaba en un hospital.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato enfocó su mirada allí, la persona que entró era Yuri quien venía con algo de agua y entonces esta cayó al suelo al verle despierto.

\- ¡Otabek! - Yuri no reparó mucho en el desastre que dejó en el piso, corrió a abrazar a su amigo con fuerza.

\- Yuri... no puedo respirar - dijo ante la fuerza que el otro la estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Lo siento! te duele mucho, no debí tomar esa ruta, soy un idiota - dijo casi al borde del llanto.

\- Está bien, ¿no estás herido? - preguntó.

\- Solo un par de raspones.

\- Me alegra - dijo el kazajo aliviado.

\- El doctor dijo que no tenías ninguna lesión grave, el casco absorbió el impacto así que solo deberías tener una contusión.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y pudo ver a Yuuri Katsuki y a Victor Nikiforov que parecían haber corrido la maratón.

\- ¡Yurio! - ambos saltaron a abrazar al menor.

\- ¡Agh! ¡suéltenme idiotas! - ambos realmente parecían preocupados. Katsuki se separó acercándose a él.

\- Realmente me alegro de que estés bien - dijo el japonés con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazándolo casi igual que el ruso.

\- Cuando nos informaron del accidente casi nos matan de un susto - agregó Victor viendo al rubio.

\- Ha sido mi culpa - dijo Otabek - Yo debí cuidar mejor de Yuri...

\- Fue un accidente - dijo el japonés viéndolos a ambos - No fue su culpa, solo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez.

La noticia del accidente se corrió como pólvora, Yakov llamó hecho una fiera a Victor, lo típico, Yuri había tenido que avisar a su abuelo de inmediato que estaba bien no quería producirle un infarto al anciano.

\- Yakov, no está enojado, solo estaba preocupado - dijo Victor colgando el celular - Eso sí, me hizo prometer que hasta que no tuvieras 21 no te acercaras a una motocicleta. Yuri se sintió como un niño regañado.

No tardaron en darle el alta a Otabek y ya estaban de vuelta en el apartamento.

\- Tus fans parecen que piden disculpas públicas - dijo Otabek revisando su celular.

\- ¿Sigues a las YuriAngels? - Yuri le miró sorprendido. Otabek simplemente sonrió.

* * *

 **NOTAS: algo de drama pendejo para esta semana, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo que confesar que todos estos drabbles son simplemente cosas que quisiera leer en un fic, cosas que no terminaria de desarrollar yo misma por razones de que he decidido abandonar los fics largos por razones de que nunca los termino y los dejo a medias... pero si hay algo de acá que le resulte interesante a alguien estaría complacida con verlo en alguno de sus fics... ya que esto parece un basurero de ideas xD**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bueno antes un Bonus:**

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? - Otabek se encogió de hombros, Yuri le lanzó un casco.

\- ¿No se supone que tienes prohibidas las motocicletas hasta los 21?

\- Iremos en bici, yo conduciré esta vez.

Y así los dos salieron en la bici de animal print de Yurio por toda la ciudad.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

 **Festival**

Yuri Plisetsky estaba congelado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no entendía el por qué, ahora más que nunca necesitaba moverse y ser ágil. Se encontraba en la peor de las situaciones, quizás no debió ignorar un cartel que le pareció advertirle de un posible peligro muy claro metros atrás.

Quizás se había comportado como un niño berrinchudo, todo por culpa de aquellos dos, habían llevado su paciencia al límite ¡Qué no era un niño pequeño! Ellos mucho menos sus "padres". Tonto Victor que solía comentarle al tazón de cerdo sobre su posible adopción como si no tuviera familia - aunque esta se redujera a su abuelo-.

\- Yurio - Victor lo había llamado por ese horrible apodo que la hermana del cerdo le había dado -Vamos al templo, Yuuri dijo que hoy habrá un festival - había dicho el ruso con emoción.

El joven rubio alzó la mirada algo desconcertado, la verdad era que no asociaba la palabra "templo" con algo agradable luego de las muchas sesiones de castigo que había pasado, sus hombros lo recordaban muy bien aunque ya hubiera pasado más de un año desde la última vez que había estado en Hasetsu.

Había terminado siendo arrastrado a Hasetsu después del Grand Prix Final, pues Victor había insistido en que celebraran juntos aquel logro - primer y segundo lugar para ambos Yuris - Aún no se creía que hubiera perdido contra el cerdo pero tenía que admitir lo había sorprendido haciendo aquel último salto tan complicado finalizando la presentación dejando a todos los espectadores y jueces boquiabiertos. Claro no había sido cosa de Victor del todo que estuiera en Japón, la verdad era que la culpa la tenía el cerdo, con aquella sonrisa tan inocente realmente escondía a un monstruo manipulador, de otra manera no se explicaba su presencia allí.

 _"Habrá Katsudon"_ había dicho el japonés y eso había bastado para tenerlo a sus pies. Los piroshki de su abuelo eran muy buenos pero realmente ansiaba probar el auténtico Katsudon japonés.

El viaje había sido cansado y mucho peor con Victor pidiendo tomar fotos de su "familia" con diferentes poses. Amaba las fotos pero aquello era ridículo. Katsuki lo había dejado solo durmiéndose en el proceso y Victor solo daba rienda suelta su ocio, le había querido jugar una maldad como venganza, incluso el mayor se le había unido cuando se decidió a dibujarle una nariz de cerdo en la mascarilla que tenía puesta. maldito cerdo aun así lucía adorable, no le había quedado más opción que dormirse lo que restaba del viaje para no ver como el otro buscaba ponerse cariñoso con el japonés tratando de acurrucarse a su lado.

Su relación la verdad le daba igual, ya había notado desde el principio que había algo más entre ellos que amistad, una relación de alumno-profesor o en su caso de entrenador - pupilo. De cierta manera era agradable que ambos fueran felices, por alguna razón también se sentía a gusto con sus presencias.

Cuando desembarcaron en el aeropuerto casi había sido abrumado por los reporteros japoneses quienes no habían evitado exclamar su impresión al ver a ambos finalistas juntos, su objetivo principal había sido Yuuri -el solo había sido un plus- pero Victor no había dudado en aprovechar la atención para declarar al mundo su entusiasmo al ver que sus dos Yuris habían llegado tan lejos, incluso se había referido a el como un "hijo", un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y quiso escapar de los flashes como solía hacerlo pero estaba rodeado. Yuuri había tomado su mano sonriéndole suavemente como si quisiera calmarlo, como si hubiera notado su incomodidad con aquella situación, quiso soltarse pero solo se dio por vencido desviando la mirada con un suave sonrojo adornando su rostro.

Al llegar la posada fueron recibidos por aquella enorme bola marrón que era el caniche de Victor, la verdad estaba algo contento de ver a aquel animalito tan entusiasta y enérgico, pues se había enterado de lo mal que lo había pasado mientras habían estado en Rusia.

\- Makkachin es tu hermano mayor - dijo Victor y el perro ladró como si reafirmara lo que su dueño decía.

Todos aquellos comentarios vergonzosos quedaron opacados cuando le habían servido un delicioso tazón de cerdo frente a él.

A la mañana siguiente lo que vio en redes sociales realmente lo dejó espantado.

 _" Yuri Plisetsky Y Yuuri Katsuki juntos con Victor Nikiforov"_

 _" ¡Kyahh! parecen una familia feliz"_

 _" ¡Omg! ¿ellos adoptaron a YuriP?"_

Sin contar los mensajes de whatsapp desubicados de otros patinadores quienes preguntaban por su repentina estancia en Hasetsu. Otabek le había enviado sus felicitaciones por escrito como ahora nuevo miembro de la familia Katsuki-Nikiforov.

 _"Beka no te crea todo lo que dicen"_ le habían dicho sintiendo que a veces Otabek era algo inocente pese a ser mayor que él.

"Iremos a un festival" dijo Victor irrumpiendo en su habitación de manera violenta sin su permiso.

La verdad no se pudo negar nunca había estado en uno de esos festivales tradicionales japoneses, la madre de Yuuri le aseguraba que habría buena comida y fuegos artificiales, no sabía muy bien en honor a que se celebraba pero sería una buena oportunidad para tomar fotografías.

\- Victor eso no es necesario - escuchó decir a Yuuri mientras era perseguido de un lado a otro por Victor, el rubio alzó una ceja al ver que el ruso desviaba la mirada hacia él.

\- Yurio, ayúdame a convencer a Yuuri, ¿tu también quieres ir al festival? - Yuri lo miró un tanto confundido ¿pero no estaba eso ya decidido? - No sería más divertido si vamos con trajes japoneses, quiero una foto en uno de esos.

Yuuri suspiró cansado - Realmente no es necesario ir vestido de esa manera al festival - se explicó - Pero... si tanto insisten - dijo al ver que la vena de la curiosidad había despertado en el más joven - Podríamos rentar algunos trajes.

\- ¡Sí! - Victor brincó emocionado, la madre de Yuuri les sugirió un buen lugar donde rentar sus trajes.

Todo le había parecido muy sencillo cuando la mujer que los atendió les ayudó con el vestuario, Yurio eligió uno de color rojo, realmente era un color que le gustaba mucho, Yuuri simplemente no se dio a la tarea de elegir mucho tomó un color habitual para el que era el azul, Victor era quien parecía una diva indecisa, cualquiera le quedaba bien y Yuuri ya estaba cansado de dar su visto bueno y de que Victor no tomara ninguna decisión en concreto. Al final Victor lograba lo que quería.

Yuri miró un tanto fastidiado el traje que no parecía tan complicado pero que ahora ni entendía como colocarse, escuchó a Victor golpear la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri y se asomó, él idiota estaba en la misma situación que él.

\- Yuuri, ayúdame no sé cómo se usa esto - realmente le sorprendía que Victor no aprendiera algo como eso con todo el tiempo que estuvo con el japonés, Victor notó su presencia y decidió añadirlo a su petición - Yurio tampoco sabe.

\- ¡Maldito viejo!

\- Esperen, por favor - escuchó la voz de Yuuri algo agitada dentro de la habitación escuchó un golpe seco seguramente se habría caído con lo torpe que es, la puerta se abrió y Yuuri perfectamente vestido estaba frente a ellos luciendo aquel yukata azul.

\- ¡Yuuri! luces tan hermoso - Victor no perdió el tiempo para hacerle un cumplido y Yuuri se sonrojó.

\- Vamos a su habitación, los ayudaré con sus trajes - dijo Yuuri cerrando la puerta tras de sí, realmente le daba curiosidad que el japonés pareciera que ocultara algo allí dentro, no le prestó mucha atención y decidió seguirles.

Yuuri sabía muy bien lo que hacía les explicaba como acomodarse el yukata, Victor era todo un desastre y Yuuri no le quedó más opción que hacerle el nudo el mismo, Victor parecía un niño emocionado moviendo los brazos.

\- Listo.

\- Vaya me veo genial, quiero una foto - dijo Victor emocionado.

\- Vengo yo viejo - dijo Yurio después de haber esperado pacientemente, Yuuri sonrió, se tensó un poco cuando puso una mano en su cintura, trató de no mirar mucho al japonés que parecía concentrado, no tenía razones para ponerse nervioso por un simple roce como ese.

\- Ya está, te ves muy guapo Yurio - dijo el japonés con aquella sonrisa suya, desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.

\- I-Iré a arreglar mi cabello, no me vayan a dejar - dijo corriendo a su habitación.

Se abrigaron bien luego de haber hecho una sesión de fotos previa a su salida.

Al joven ruso le resultó un tanto extraño caminar con aquellas sandalia, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los zapatos deportivos.

Cuando llegaron al templo le dio algo de escalofríos recordando la última vez que había pisado uno y de los castigos que había soportado junto al cerdo.

Ahora todo se veía tan cálido, había mucha gente y luces por todos lados, niños corriendo por ahí y puestos muy curiosos y el aroma de la comida de inmediato llegó a su nariz.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - señaló un puesto donde un viejo hacia un extraño pastel con forma de pez.

\- Es taiyaki - le respondió Yuuri - Es un pastel relleno de pasta de frijoles dulces, es muy rico -le explicó, la forma le parecía extraña pero atrayente asintió exigiendo probarlo. Lo probó y realmente era dulce y sabroso.

\- Deberías comer con moderación, tienes algo aquí - dijo Victor entre risas, no entendía por qué reía porque el mismo también tenía pasta a un lado de la boca.

\- Ya Victor, que tú también pareces un niño - dijo Katsuki limpiando con su pañuelo a ambos. Yurio desvió la mirada se sentía tonto por ser tratado como un niño pero más pena ajena le daba compartir la nacionalidad con aquel anciano.

Miró un pequeño puesto donde había un par de niños que se iban con cara de desánimo, vio unos pequeños estanques y peces dorados en ellos.

\- Ese puesto es para pescar peces dorados - dijo Yuuri al ver la insistencia con la que lo veía - Ese puesto existe desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca he pescar un pez - dijo apenado.

\- Debe ser porque eres un cerdo, quiero intentarlo - le encendía el hecho de poder derrotar al cerdo en algo tan simple como esto. Yuuri pagó por un par de redes de papel, algo pequeñas pero con ellas debía obtener el pez. Katsuki le trató de explicar cómo hacerlo pero él no creía que fuera tan difícil.

Creyó tener el pez en donde quería y lo sacó del agua pero la red se rompió dejando que el pez volviera al agua.

\- Ya verás - tomó la otra red pero igual se rompió - No me jodas. ¡Cerdo! - extendió su mano a Yuuri - Otra ronda - Yuuri realmente no se lo creyó pero decidió complacerlo una ronda más, el ruso seguía perdiendo y el chico quería seguirlo intentando parecía que su orgullo no le permitiría perder.

\- Esto... mejor intentemos otro juego - dijo antes de dejar todo su dinero en aquel puestecito - ¿Te parece ese?- había un juego de tiro al blanco, Yurio se emocionó, pues nunca le había disparado a algo, vio un peluche con forma de tigre que lo dejó fascinado. Yuuri no tardó en deducir su objetivo.

Yuri le apuntó con el rifle pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, se terminó la ronda perdiendo miserablemente, malditos juegos japoneses ¿que se creían?

\- Lo intentaré yo - anunció Yuri acomodándose sus gafas - Observa bien - no supo en que momento Yuuri Katsuki lucía tan genial con aquel rifle de plástico, un solo disparo bastó y el tigre de peluche cayó.

\- Creo que aún conservo la puntería - dijo con una risita boba. Claro ese idiota debía conocerse los juegos como la palma de su mano.

Dejó su orgullo en la basura cuando el japonés le entregó el peluche de tigre, era realmente muy adorable y a su gata seguramente le gustaría.

\- ¿Y Victor? - Yuuri notó que todo había estado muy tranquilo y era porque el otro ruso no estaba cerca de ellos.

\- El anciano? seguramente se perdió hace un buen rato que no lo veo.

\- ¡Por dios! - Yuuri se llevó las manos al rostro - Tenemos que encontrarlo.

\- No creo que sea para tanto, debe estar haciendo alguna estupidez - Yuuri ignoró sus comentarios despreocupados y comenzó a mover la cabeza como un ventilador de lado a lado buscando a Victor, no le quedó más opción que ayudarlo y terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Yuuri se acercó a preguntar en algunos puestos si alguien había visto a un hombre ruso, alto, muy guapo, algunos le respondieron con una negativa hasta que una señora muy mayor dijo que un hombre extranjero le había hablado con un intento de japonés muy raro y había subido las escaleras hasta el santuario.

Corrieron hasta allá, habían muchas personas haciendo plegarias y orando, realmente como se podía perder un tipo como él de una manera tan estúpida.

\- ¡Yuuri, Yurio! - la voz de Victor los hizo girar hacia un puesto donde el ruso los saludaba agitando su mano en lo alto.

\- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste a donde irías? - Yuuri realmente parecía preocupado.

\- Es que parecían que se estaban divirtiendo - dijo señalando el tigre de peluche en los brazos del joven ruso - Quería comprar esto - les mostró unos amuletos - Me dijeron que estos daban buena suerte.

\- V-Victor - Yuuri miró de cerca los amuletos, si bien había un par de "buena suerte" había uno que era un tanto diferente.

\- Este me dijeron que era especial para la pareja - dijo con inocencia y Yuuri se sonrojó a no más poder.

\- Es un amuleto de... de

\- ¿De?- Victor parecía un tanto confundido y Yurio no entendía bien los kanjis escritos en el amuleto pero despertaba su curiosidad que el cerdo estuviera tan nervioso.

\- Es de fertilidad... sabes, eso es si estás buscando un bebé y ya sabes...- Yuuri se hizo un lío con la explicación pero para ambos rusos fue claro.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, entonces es perfecto! - dijo colocándolo en su mano.

\- ¡Victor! - chilló Yuuri.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Nariz de cerdo en la máscara de Yuuri de inmediato me recordó a supercerdita xD no sé si alguien llegó a ver ese anime en el extinto fox kids, Yuuri sería un buen sucesor de la supercerdita.**

 **Capitulo algo ¿Familiar? esto más bien iba a ser otra cosa y terminó siendo esto...**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

 **Welcome to the Madness (3)**

¿Cómo era posible que una pequeña bolita de carne de no más de ocho meses de vida estuviera causando tanto revuelo?

Aquel niño podía parecer adorable pero que sus mejillas gorditas y esos ojos adorables de bebé no te engañaran, su llanto ensordecedor -algo que debió heredar de su padre- durante los primeros meses había privado del sueño a los que habitaban el apartamento.

A veces podía ver al cerdo que cabeceaba mientras trataba de alimentar con algo de papilla al bebé el cual prefería bañarse con ella que comerla, era momentos como ese que el cansancio ganaba a ambos padres y les veía dormir con la cabeza enterrada en el tazón de papilla.

\- Esto no puede seguir así - Yurio pudo escuchar la voz de Victor desde la habitación, no era que quisiera escuchar sus lamentos pero por alguna razón se quedó escuchando

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? - Yuuri le respondió dando un bostezo.

\- Podemos tener una segunda luna de miel.

\- ¿En serio? pero y...

\- Nuestro hijo lo puede cuidar su hermano mayor, después de todo ya está algo grande. Yurio lo quiere mucho, así que no tendrá problema y...

\- ¡Alto ahí! - Yurio pateó la puerta entrando a la habitación como si fuera parte de algún comando swat, ambos adultos le miraron sorprendidos y luego pusieron una sonrisa boba.

Supo que por alguna razón había cometido un error, quizás debió huir y fingir demencia, pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando había despedido a la pareja de idiotas en el aeropuerto con destino a algún paradisiaco resort en alguna parte del mundo y dejándole al bebé amarrado a él en un canguro.

-No me jodas ¿esto no puede ser cierto?

\- Dadadada - el niño extendió su manita llena de baba alcanzando su rostro, notó que se había sacado el chupete, ¿pero sería rebelde este niño? Olvidaba a veces quienes eran sus padres.

Yurio suspiró esperando que llegara un vuelo que desde hacía un par de horas esperaba, Yuri y Victor le habían aconsejado invitar a su amigo durante su ausencia, así tendría más compañía ¡malditos irresponsables!

El pequeño pedazo de tocino no era su hermano, pero no había podido decir que no, ellos habían sido muy macabros con su plan, le habían implantado la idea de que era el hermano mayor y en su momento le hizo algo de ilusión pero no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

 _"Aterrizando vuelo proveniente de Kazajistan de Aeroflot Airlines"_

Ya de vuelta en el apartamento. Otabek no había dicho mucho, era vergonzoso que le viera así pero sería peor si algún miembro del equipo ruso lo hacía en especial Mila.

El bebé que no había dejado de tirar su sonajero desde que había llegado y el rubio de recogerlo ya estaba llegando al límite, Otabek tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y este se calmó viendo detenidamente al Kazajo.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- No hice mucho pero tengo experiencia con niños, tengo dos hermanos menores - dijo el kazajo ganándose una mirada de admiración de parte del ruso.

-Realmente eres genial Otabek - dijo Yuri viéndolo como si fuera su salvador.

\- No es para tanto - dijo Otabek con su rostro inexpresivo, el pequeño simplemente parecía embobado y ahora jugaba con el sonajero tranquilamente.

* * *

 **NOTAS: ;D y bien aquí está Tocino -no se llama así, ya se me ocurrirá algo- espero que les haya gustado el cap ;D Yuuri y Victor huyeron dejándole la bomba al pobre Yurio. Me disculpan que haya resultado más corto que las entregas anteriores, pero bueno ya habrá secuelas…**

 **Antes actualizaba rápido; D pero ahora que he vuelto a la rutina del trabajo me limitaré a hacerlo 1-2 veces por semana.**


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

 **Summer Nightmare**

Todo había sido tan repentino que ni tiempo le había dado de interpretar las palabras del ruso, quien estaba empacando como sí nada un par de traje de baños.

\- Este te quedará bien - dijo colocando frente a él un speedo como si quisiera hacerse una idea de él usándolo.

\- Aún no he dicho que quiera ir a la playa, además no usaré eso - dijo Yuuri con un leve sonrojo.

\- Si, no es apropiado - dijo Victor descartándolo.

\- ¡Victor!¡¿me estás escuchando?!

\- Claro que si - dijo Victor sin despegar su mirada de la maleta, vio a Yurio salir de su habitación con sus maletas hechas y un par de peluches de gatitos bajo su brazo.

\- ¿Yurio tu también? - Yuuri realmente no se creía ver al menor apoyando a Victor en su locura.

\- Le he sobornado con gatitos - dijo Victor con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Calla! - gritó Yurio avergonzado.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido resistirse, cuando Victor se le metía algo en la cabeza era un caso perdido tratar de razonar con él, tuvo que buscar sus cosas. La idea de ir a la playa no le desagradaba pero el hecho de lo improvisado que era sí.

Estaban de vacaciones en Francia, más bien haciendo turismo en Europa, Victor había decidido que era lo mejor despejarse después de las competencias, quería pasar tiempo con él y Yurio simplemente no había dudado en unírseles en el tour.

\- Yuuri, mi querido Yuuri - sintió un par de brazos rodearle y la respiración de Victor cerca de su cuello - No te debes preocupar, yo me encargaré de todo - le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que el otro se sonrojara. Yuuri simplemente se había rendido con eso, a veces pensaba que Victor le consentía demasiado, no quería terminar mal acostumbrándose a ello pero era tan difícil resistirse cuando el otro hacía este tipo de cosas, Victor le lanzó aquella almohada con forma de onigiri mientras le decía que lo esperaba afuera, Yurio y él prepararían el auto. Yuuri alzó una ceja ¿cuándo había rentado un auto?

Bajó con un simple bolso, llevaba pocas cosas pero lo suficiente y necesario para estar cómodo eso también incluía el "onigiri".

Salió viendo un auto convertible rosa, Victor y Yurio estaban allí esperándole, inclusive Makkachin estaba ocupando el asiento trasero, vio a los lados queriendo creer que se había equivocado de puerta, que lo que veía era un espejismo a medida que se acercaba.

\- Esto...- Yuuri no tenía palabras.

\- ¿Qué esperas cerdo? sube - dijo Yurio algo amargado.

\- Victor ¿rentaste este auto? - preguntó el japonés aún no salía de su impresión.

\- Si ¿a qué es genial? - el ruso le ayudó con sus cosas.

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de replicar, estaba sobre un convertible rosa algo muy ajustados de espacio, pensaba que solo iban a la playa, no entendía porque tanto equipaje.

Makkachin al menos parecía disfrutar del viaje, vio al caniche con la lengua fuera viendo a todos lados.

\- Chris me ha recomendado un buen lugar - le dijo Victor, Yuuri la verdad que no tenía idea de a dónde iban, no tenía ni idea de la clase de lugar que el suizo le pudiera recomendar a Victor.

Habían sido un par de horas de viaje en carretera, a veces temía por las habilidades de conducción de Victor, pensaba que iban muy rápido a veces pero este solo sonreía diciendo que no se preocupara y solo disfrutara de la vista que tenían cuando ya estaban cerca de su destino.

\- ¿Tu sabías de esto? - le preguntó a Yurio tratando de relajarse.

\- Tanto como tú, cerdo - dijo Yurio tomándose una fotografía con unos lentes de sol - Hace tiempo que no voy a la playa, así que por eso acepté - Yuuri vio los peluches de gatos que estaban ahí a su lado, no quiso decir nada, tal parecía que Victor si lo había sobornado.

Llegaron a la costa de aguas cristalinas, no habían muchas personas y pudieron tener un buen lugar, Yuuri sintió la brisa marina golpear su rostro, el sonido del oleaje le había relajado de inmediato, debería simplemente disfrutarlo pensó.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - escuchó el grito de Yurio quien corrió a esconderse detrás de él.

\- ¿Yurio? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué que ocurre? ¡Míralo tú mismo! - dijo el joven ruso señalando al frente donde pasaban un grupo de chicas haciendo topless de lo más tranquilas, luego un hombre de mediana edad sin bañador, el japonés se sonrojó de golpe bajando la mirada - ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

\- Es una playa nudista - dijo Victor con una gran sonrisa desvistiéndose -Vamos que es como ir a las aguas termales en casa de Yuuri.

\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo completamente avergonzado el japonés. Para nada esto era como Hasetsu, vio a Victor que iba a quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba, se iba a desmayar.

\- Yuuri ¿me colocarías bronceador?- le guiñó un ojo mostrándole el botecito de bronceador.

\- ¡Victor!- chilló completamente rojo- No puedes traernos aquí, mucho menos a Yurio - dijo pensando en el severo trauma que esto el dejaría al rubio.

\- Demonios, quiero morir - dijo el rubio al ver que pasaba un hombre muy anciano frente a ellos. Yuuri le acompañó en el sentimiento y los cristales de sus gafas se rompieron.

Christophe-gc:

"¿Qué tal las olas?"

V-Nikiforov:

"Fue demasiado para ellos. Estoy pagándoles una sesión de terapia."

Christophe-gc:

"Quizás si lo es para un par de inocentes como ellos"

V-Nikiforov:

"¿Quería comprarle unas gafas nuevas a Yuuri pero me dijo que prefiere ser miope de ahora en adelante ¿Qué haré? Yuuri está más ciego que un topo"

Christophe-gc:

"Oh"

* * *

 **NOTAS: un capitulo algo ¿fumado?, después de ver el arte oficial del viaje a la playa supongo que más de uno se ha inspirado, esta ha sido mi versión de todo esto, quizás Yuuri me salió algo dramático.**

 **P.D Nunca confíen en Chris.**

 **Muchas gracias por su reviews que ayudan a pagar la terapia de Yurio y los cristales de Yuuri.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

 **Anillo perdido**

Era una mañana algo fría en St. Petersburgo, Yuuri se había levantado temprano para comenzar su entrenamiento matutino, Victor hacia un rato había salido para comenzar a calentar, le esperaría en la pista. A veces pensaba que Victor le consentía demasiado por el simple hecho de dejarlo dormir un poco más en las mañanas, aún no se acostumbraba del todo al frío de Rusia.

Preparó algo sencillo para desayunar, Makkachin al oler el delicioso aroma corrió a sus pies, realmente era tan adorable pero no debía darle comida humana, ya suficiente habían tenido con el incidente de los manjuus, simplemente acarició su cabeza, desayunó tranquilamente, vio la hora en su telefono aún tenía estaba a tiempo para encontrarse con Victor, fue a llevar los platos al fregadero, vio su anillo que resplandecía como la primera vez, decidió quitárselo para terminar de lavar los platos, no quería arruinarlo después de todo.

Makkachin jugaba entre sus piernas mientras terminaba de lavar los platos, seguramente se sentía algo solo por dejarlo tanto tiempo en casa, su celular comenzó a sonar, era un aviso de que Victor exigía su presencia en la pista, trató de tomar el celular y contestar que ya iba de salida cuando sin esperárselo el anillo que descansaba cerca de su celular rodó hasta caer en la batea del fregadero, Yuuri sintió que todo su mundo se ponía en cámara lenta, trató de reaccionar pero simplemente dejó caer su celular con la llamada entrante de Victor al suelo y el anillo simplemente cayó por el desagüe.

Se quedó sin aliento, petrificado, su preciado amuleto se había perdido. Aquel que Victor le había dado.

Los ladridos de Makkachin le trajeron de vuelta cuando el caniche le ladraba a su teléfono en el suelo con la foto de Victor en su pantalla hasta que se apagó indicando que el otro había dejado de llamar.

\- ¡Noo! - gritó completamente alterado, tomó su celular al ver que Victor volvía a insistir - ¡Victor!

\- Yuuri, recuerda que debes estar en la pista temprano, Yurio y yo te estamos esperando.

\- S-si, ya voy de salida - tartamudeó.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- N-no, nos vemos - colgó, aún estaba en shock por lo sucedido, miró con pesar el desagüe, trató de respirar, no podía arruinar la práctica del día de hoy, le estaban esperando después de todo, cuando volviera a casa podría solucionarlo.

Corrió a su encuentro con los rusos en la pista, había tratado de enfocarse en su nueva rutina y olvidar momentáneamente el incidente de esa mañana pero era realmente complicado cada vez que veía a Victor y su anillo, había optado por usar guantes para ocultar su crimen.

\- Yuuri, estas rotando demasiado al finalizar ese salto - dijo Victor.

Yuuri asintió tratando de volver a repetir el salto pero esta vez fallando estrepitosamente.

\- ¿Acaso quieres lesionarte? - Yuri se acercó con el ceño fruncido hasta él ofreciéndole de mala gana su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraído - dijo algo apenado.

\- Tomemos un descanso, cinco minutos - anunció Victor.

Yuuri salió de la pista, si bien sufría de ansiedad por situaciones comunes, esto le agregaba un peso extra, aun no sabía cómo lo solucionaría del todo y la actuación realmente no era su fuerte, pues todos le miraban con cierta preocupación.

Miró su celular mientras tomaba algo de agua para despejar su mente. Abrió su instagram y enseguida su termo fue a parar al suelo.

T-Eveba

"Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov, ¿problemas en el paraíso?#Victuuri"

Alguien le había tomado una fotografía saliendo de casa específicamente donde se podía ver que en su mano derecha no estaba usando su "amuleto" y de inmediato se había armado cierto revuelo, hasta Pichit le había dejado un par de mensajes preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

Victor le había hablado de los fans obsesivos y los paparazzi pero realmente no pensaba que el fuera de su interés, le dio algo de escalofríos.

-¡Yuuri! - Victor le llamó recogiendo su termo - ¿Qué ocurre Yuuri? estás tan distraído ¿Yurio te dijo algo?

\- N-no, es una tontería - trató de evadir el tema.

\- Si fuera una tontería no estarías tan tenso. Estás así desde que llamé.

Yuuri desvió la mirada, era ridículo tratar de ocultarle algo a Victor, este podía ver muy bien a traves de él, incluso aunque tratara de actuar normal ya era obvio que sus fans lo habían delatado.

\- Y-yo- trató de hablar pero la voz le temblaba y los ojos se escocían, Victor estaba en silencio escuchándole y se sentía cada vez peor - M-mi anillo - Victor bajó la mirada a su mano derecha notando que el anillo faltaba - Lo perdí.

\- Oh Yuri - Victor le miró enternecido tomando su rostro entre sus manos al vez que un par de lágrimas luchaban por no caer de sus ojos - No pasa nada, puedo comprarte otro.

\- ¡No! - dijo Yuuri completamente apenado - Ha sido mi culpa.

\- Vamos no creo que sea para tanto Yuuri - le dijo con dulzura esperando que el otro se calmara - ¿Sabes dónde lo perdiste? - el japonés asintió.

Yuuri le explicó como accidentalmente terminó el anillo en el fregadero y de cómo sus fans especulaban sobre problemas en su relación.

Victor le sonrió, realmente Yuuri era muy tierno aunque no le gustaba verlo así de angustiado, aunque él tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría si perdía el preciado "amuleto" que Yuuri le había dado.

Al llegar a casa llamaron al plomero, el hombre no tardó poco más de quince minutos rescatando el preciado anillo.

\- ¿Es en serio? - Yurio miraba a ambos adultos estupefacto luego de que se armara tanto drama por aquel pequeño pedazo de metal, el se había enterado poco después de ver sus notificaciones en instagram, terminaron armándola muy bien pues ya muchos blogs comenzaban a especular de su relación sin ninguna base más que una fotografía del cerdo sin su anillo.

Ahora estaban armando toda una ceremonia de compromiso para Victor colocarle el anillo a Yuuri nuevamente como si fuera la primera vez.

\- Vamos, no creo que tú quieras ver esto - dijo el rubio tomando de la correa a Makkachin para sacarlo a pasear.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Para mí, Victor le compró un anillo a Yuuri en el capítulo 10 por eso para Yuuri es tan preciado. Yurio simplemente huyó presintiendo lo que pasaría después.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

 **Barrera**

Yuuri no quería ser grosero, no era del tipo de persona que imponían su voluntad tal y como Victor, trataba de ser tolerante y respetuoso más porque estaba en el apartamento del ya mencionado pero no podía pensar que esto sobrepasaba todo lo que podía tolerar.

Victor y Yurio tenían más de una hora hablando en ruso, reían e incluso parecían estarlo pasando bien, el apenas lograba entender el 10% de la conversación, su ruso era muy pobre y apenas sabía saludos y algunas frases genéricas, pero realmente parecía que aquellos dos lo pasaban bien ignorando por completo su existencia.

Cambió de canal tratando de el también ignorarlos pero todo la maldita programación estaba en ruso, esto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, sin esperárselo lanzó el mando del tv a un lado bufando enojado en su idioma natal, se sentía un niño enojándose por algo tan sencillo, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando decidió mudarse a Rusia con Victor era un país desconocido para él, con una cultura desconocida y un idioma que no manejaba del todo, era duro pero lo era más cuando se sentía alienado en todo aquello.

\- Yuuri ¿Ocurre algo? - Victor le habló esta vez en ingles viéndole con cierta preocupación, Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos ¿en serio? ¿Se lo estaba preguntando?

Simplemente le respondió en su idioma natal sin mucho interés, Victor le miró con cara de no entender lo que decía, apenas entendió el "baka" que indicaba que Yuuri le llamaba idiota cuando se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué le ocurre al cerdo? - preguntó Yurio tan desconcertado como el.

\- Creo que hemos hecho algo muy tonto - dijo Victor notando que había estado hablando tranquilamente en ruso con el rubio.

Victor se levantó del sofá tratando para ir tras Yuri tocando su habitación pero simplemente oyó palabras en japonés que sin entender nada pero usando la lógica le decía que Yuuri le gritaba que lo dejara en paz, pues sabía bien que Yuuri estaba enojado cuando decía "¡Victor no Baka!"

Volvió a tocar la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el japonés.

\- ¡Lo siento Yuuri! Abre la puerta - rogó, de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que la puerta se abría, su Yuuri le perdonaba, pensó.

Yuuri le miró de pies a cabeza, notó que Yuuri se había cambiado de ropa estaba más abrigado como si fuera a salir.

\- "Voy a dar una vuelta" - dijo en japonés sin importarle mucho si Victor le entendía -"Vamos Makkachin, es hora de tu paseo" - le habló al caniche que no tenía que entender nada pues sabía que era hora de su paseo.

\- ¡Yuuri!

\- "¿Qué?" - Victor no dijo nada y Yuuri no se hizo de rogar saliendo del apartamento con el perro.

Yurio miró desde el sofá todo aquello sin entender nada, vio a Victor suspirar desganado.

\- Yuuri, está enojado.

\- ¿Quién sabe, entiendes algo de japonés? - le preguntó el más joven pues pensaba que el mayor podría entenderle algo al otro por su convivencia el último año.

Yuuri volvió para la hora del almuerzo, había vuelto con una sonrisa con algunas compras y Makkachin simplemente llegó emocionado saludando a su amo. El japonés arregló sus compras, simplemente.

\- "Haré estofado" - anunció aún en japonés, al no tener ninguna queja simplemente se dedicó a hacer la preparación.

Ambos rusos sabían que prepararía la comida, no sabían que era hasta el final que el olor les llegó a la nariz.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Yuuri dio las "gracias" en su idioma natal y comieron en silencio, estaba delicioso pero la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

\- Oye cerdo ¿me pasas la sal?- pidió el más joven pero Yuuri le miró confundido.

\- En japonés, por favor - dijo con una suave sonrisa provocando que el rubio rechinara los dientes.

\- Ve y arregla las cosas con el cerdo - le codeó Yurio al ver que el japonés estaba lavando los platos.

Victor reaccionó acercándose prudentemente al otro.

\- Te ayudo con eso, puedo lavarlos - dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

\- "¿Qué dices?" - el japonés se hizo el desentendido.

\- ¡Yuuri!

-"No te entiendo"- se encogió de hombros.

Victor se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos azules se cristalizaron.

\- Lo siento Yuuri, perdóname - lo abrazó con fuerza. Yuuri suspiró derrotado dándole palmaditas en la espalda - ¡Yurio! tú también discúlpate! - le chilló pues él también había hecho mal.

\- Solamente quería que supieran como me siento al respecto - dijo finalmente hablándoles en inglés - Discúlpenme a mí por ser algo grosero - pues Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas.

\- No tienes la razón ¡te enseñaremos ruso! - dijo Victor tomando su mano.

\- No era ese mi punto... - dijo Yuuri forzando una sonrisa - Pero me gustaría - aceptó finalmente.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Yuuri algo enojado me parece adorable, creo que ellos tendrían problemas en algún punto, más bien Yuuri por no manejar del todo el ruso, siente que hablan a sus espaldas y que conspiran xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

 **Welcome to the Madness(4)**

Las nacionales en Rusia se estaban llevando a cabo, luego de duros meses de entrenamiento Yuri Plisetsky con 17 años estaba listo para llevarse el primer lugar y ser el representante definitivo de la nación, bajo la tutoría de Victor Nikiforov su actual entrenador, luego de que Yakov por motivos de salud tuviera que tomarse un descanso, bien que lo necesitaba el pobre hombre solo vivía el estrés de su día a día año tras año.

Victor se había encargado de pulir la rutina de Yuri, realmente el chico a su corta edad era todo un prodigio sobrepasando sus marcas en cuestión de tiempo.

"! Ahora esperamos el puntaje del programa libre de Yuri Plisetsky!"

Yuri tomó asiento cruzado brazos en el banquillo del Kiss and Cry mientras Victor saludaba a la cámara, el viejo no dejaba de hacer el payaso aunque ya estuviera casado y con hijo.

Mientras esperaban que el conteo de los puntos se hiciera, comenzaba a perder la paciencia hasta que sintió algo palpar su rodilla.

"Vaya parece que tenemos una visita inesperada" comentó el presentador.

\- uuuriii - abrió los ojos de golpe viendo a un pequeño de cabello negro y grandes ojos azules que apenas se mantenía en pie, era el pequeño pedazo de tocino buscando llamar su atención mientras le sonreía y le trataba de hablar en una extraña mezcla de ruso, inglés y japonés.

\- ¿Pero qué? - Yuri miraba a los lados. Victor le miró sorprendido, buscando tomar al pequeño pero este parecía que quería ir con su "hermano mayor".

El pequeño caminaba algo torpe pero realmente se preguntaba que hacía allí y ¿dónde estaba su otro padre? Lo tuvo que tomar entre sus brazos pues parecía que comenzaría a llorar.

Su puntaje fue anunciado, la verdad no le prestó atención solo vio que estaba en primer lugar, el pequeño aplaudía mientras les tomaban fotografías.

\- ¿Pero dónde está el cerdo? - preguntó el rubio.

Ambos rusos pudieron ver al japonés que llegaba respirando agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

\- Por dios, aquí estaba- dijo Yuuri recuperando el aliento limpiándose un par de lagrimillas de sus ojos, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

\- No me digas que el pedazo de tocino se te perdió mientras tu debías cuidarle- dijo a modo de broma el rubio.

\- Es un niño muy travieso - dijo Victor acariciando su cabeza.

\- Camina muy rápido, solo fue un segundo - dijo Yuuri cargando al pequeño quien solo ponía una mueca inocente en su rostro y pedía algo de agua, realmente no era consciente de que a su papá le iba a dar un infarto - No lo hagas otra vez - buscó el biberón para darle de beber.

Los titulares al día siguiente no se hicieron de esperar cuando la intervención del pequeño enterneció a todos los espectadores, incluso había opacado su actuación ese mocoso tenía algo que enloquecía al público.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Y sigo omitiendo el nombre del Tocino, ya en mi cabeza el niño se llama Tocino-Bacon no se me ocurre ponerle un nombre, ustedes coloquenle el nombre que quieran.**


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

 **Domestic Life (2)**

* * *

Si había algo que Yuuri Katsuki no podía entender en esos momentos era como el hombre que era su prometido había logrado sobrevivir estos últimos años por su cuenta, creía que estaba más que claro que Victor estaba acostumbrado a la buena vida, no quería cambiar todo de una manera tan brusca ni tampoco ser tan grosero como para imponer sus reglas pero esto era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

\- Creo que necesitaremos más platos ¿sabes? que no sean desechables o los tazones de Makkachin - dijo Yuuri viendo como aquella hermosa cocina de "exhibición" realmente carecía de los utensilios necesarios para ser llamada una cocina como tal.

Tenían una escoba y una mopa al menos, una lavadora y secadora nueva y suministros de limpieza.

Luego del incidente de la cucaracha Victor había decidido darle a la razón a Yuuri, quizás nunca le había preocupado del todo el tema porque vivió solo gran parte del tiempo y apenas le dedicaba tiempo a su hogar dado que siempre estaba fuera por las competencias y los ensayos.

Una nube de polvo se había apoderado del apartamento cuando habían decidido limpiar la biblioteca.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que tener tanta basura aquí? - inquirió Yurio tosiendo y viendo libros extraños como "French for dummies".

\- Si Victor los tiene aquí deben ser importante - dijo Yuuri abriendo la ventana y dejando que el apartamento se ventilara.

Victor al menos llevaba bien la limpieza con la aspiradora, habían un par de telarañas algo sospechosas en una de las esquinas, podría encargarse de eso.

\- Iré al supermercado - dijo Yuuri notando que la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca y no había nada en la nevera que no fuera comida congelada, necesitaban alimentos frescos - Cuando terminen allí ¿pueden colocar la ropa en la lavadora? - tomó la correa de Makkachin y salió del apartamento dejando a ambos rusos viéndose a las caras.

Yuri le tiró el plumero a la cara a Victor quejándose de su desastre ¿por qué lo tenía que limpiar?

\- Oh vamos no es tan malo, es divertido - dijo aspirando la suciedad con la aspiradora.

\- Espero no ser como tú - dijo Yurio acomodando los libros en la biblioteca.

La sala lucía más limpia y habitable al menos tenía la seguridad de que no aparecería algún bicho raro debajo del sofá nuevamente.

Bien quedaba la ropa sucia, Yuuri había dejado una nota sobre la lavadora de no mezclar la ropa blanca con la de color, agregar una taza de detergente y poner en el ciclo de ropa delicada.

No podía ser tan difícil, hasta un tarado podía seguir esos pasos, pensó Yuri hasta que vio a Victor decir que no creía que hubiera problema con meter a lavar todo junto, echar más de una taza de detergente pues así limpiaría mejor y poner el ciclo de manchas difíciles que sacaría mejor el sucio.

\- ¿Leíste la nota del katsudon?

\- Sí, confía en mí - dijo con una sonrisa boba, él había ignorado cada una de las instrucciones.

Yuuri realmente no creía que vivir con Victor iba a resultar tan duro, pero daría lo mejor de sí, esto podría ser algo bueno para ambos, además de conocer más de Victor.

Tomó algunos vegetales y carne, quizás debía hacer algún estofado, el clima estaba algo frío y una buena comida caliente les sentaría bien. Makkachin había sido un buen chico esperando por él, decidieron volver a casa.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento encontrándolo extrañamente silencioso, anunció su regreso pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta Makkachin también parecía confundido pero no dudo en correr dentro y buscar a su amo, Yuuri decidió dejar las compras en la cocina, pudo escuchar voces, seguramente eran Yurio y Victor, quizás aún estaban ocupados con la limpieza, decidió ir a ver cómo les iba. entonces vi que había agua en el piso, esto no era una buena señal, mientras más se acercaba escuchaba cuchicheos en ruso, abrió la puerta del lavadero viéndolos ahí a ambos luchando con una nube de detergente y la lavadora que parecía haber enloquecido.

\- Es su culpa - dijo Yurio rápidamente al ver que habían sido descubiertos, Victor trataba de sonreír pero Yurio lo había lanzado al barranco.

\- Puedo resolverlo, solo tengo que... - Yuuri suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara como si no quisiera creer lo que había pasado.

\- Dejé las instrucciones por escrito - dijo más para sí mismo que para los otros dos – Ustedes lo limpiarían, no comerán el almuerzo hasta que lo hayan hecho –dijo dejando el lavadero y los dos rusos aún cubiertos de espuma, parecía que aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

 **NOTAS: Pobres idiotas rusos ;D el uso de la lógica de Victor es algo cuestionable en cosas de la vida diaria.**

 **Nos leeremos en la siguiente historia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

 **Gafas**

Yuuri había visto en cámara lenta como sus gafas las cuales había dejado descuidadamente en el asiento del sofá para limpiarlas, el pañuelo estaba a pocos metros, en su habitación, cuando volvió simplemente no alcanzó a advertir rápidamente a su prometido hasta que escuchó el crujido que hizo el cristal de las gafas, el ruso se quedó tieso, pues estaba entretenido viendo la pantalla de la televisión que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

\- ¡Yuuri! - gritó escandalizado el ruso poniéndose de pie de golpe y viendo que los cristales estaban rotos y una de las patas de la montura también lo estaba - ¡Lo siento amor! - dijo comenzando a llorar sobre los restos de las gafas.

\- V-Victor - Yuuri la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora pues apenas podía distinguir las expresiones de su pareja pero su llanto le indicaba que estaba sobre reaccionando al respecto.

\- ¡Yuuri, estas ciego por mi culpa! - lloró Victor abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- N-no estoy ciego... no tanto - aclaró apenado pues tampoco era inutil sin sus gafas aunque era molesto.

\- ¡Te compraré unas nuevas!

\- No es necesario, solo hay que cambiar los cristales y volver a colocar esto en su lugar...

\- ¡Ni hablar! te compraré unas nuevas - Yuuri suspiró cansado, sabía que no podría llevarle la contraria ahora.

La llegada a la óptica fue un tanto accidentada, Victor exageraba su ceguera, no estaba taaan ciego, podía competir aunque en las nacionales se llevó un buen golpe contra la barrera de seguridad, eso era suficiente argumento de parte de Victor para no dejarle sin sostener sus mano durante todo el trayecto.

\- ¡Esta te queda bien! - dijo Victor señalando una montura muy fina, Yuuri se atragantó cuando apenas distinguió el logo de una marca reconocida, Ray Ban, Versace, Carolina Herrera, todas esas monturas era tan costosas, no podía ver el precio pero sabía que habían muchos ceros ahí.

\- Señor, ¿puedo ayudarle, que tipo de montura busca? - la encargada se había acercado al ver al par tan peculiar, Victor explicó el trágico incidente que era más de lo que la mujer deseaba saber.

\- S-solo quiero una montura de pasta económica - dijo Yuuri antes de que Victor siguiera llenando la cabeza de la mujer de información innecesaria.

\- ¿Económica? ¡Yuuri!

\- Victor no comprare algo tan costoso.

\- Pero si se ve bien en ti, no te preocupes por el precio, te dije que la iba a comprar.

Ahora la pobre mujer se preguntaba en que lío se había metido, sabía que tratar público no era fácil pero esto ya rayaba en lo ridículo, un novio que quera gastar en lo más costoso y el otro que se negaba a aceptar y buscando lo más barato, vio una montura de color azul que sentaría bien al rostro del joven japonés así que no dudó en ofrecérselo, no era del todo barata pero tampoco muy cara.

\- ¡Yuuri, es perfecta!

Yuuri no pudo estar más de acuerdo, luego de Victor le hubiera obligado a probarse media óptica, la encargada tomó nota de la formula.

\- En un 5 días hábiles estará lista.

\- ¡5 días! es mucho tiempo.

\- Victor, está bien, sabes que esto toma tiempo no puede ser de un día para otro - Yuuri lo tuvo que tranquilizar.

Ahora estaba bajo la protección de Victor quien no le dejaba ir solo a ningún lado, incluso quería entrar al sanitario con él.

\- ¡Que no estoy ciego Victor!

\- Dejen de ser tan desagradables - Yurio no se podía creer todo el drama que se había armado alrededor unas gafas rotas, aunque ciertamente entendía algunos de los temores del anciano pues Katsuki casi cruzaba la calle con el semáforo el rojo o pisaba mal un escalón, su ceño fruncido le indicaba que se esforzaba mucho por enfocar lo cual lo hacía muy evidente a la hora de querer ocultar su leve discapacidad, además de que solía marearse o desorientarse con facilidad.

Victor lo había llamado cuando no pudo cancelar el entrenamiento de la mañana con Yakov, las nacionales serian pronto y el entrenador estaba harto de que se saltara los entrenamientos amenazando con dejarlo por fuera, ahora era su deber llevar al cerdo hasta la óptica a recoger las gafas y terminar esta pesadilla.

\- Dame tu mano, te llevaré a recoger tus gafas.

\- Yurio... - Yuuri estaba tan sorprendido de que el tigre ruso fuera tan amable con él.

Cualquiera pensaría que esto era muy adorable, sus fans matarían por algo como esto, Yurio lo había amenazado de no mencionar nada de esto.

Llegaron a la óptica y retiraron el pedido del japonés.

\- Colócatelas, termina con esto - dijo un tanto ansioso.

\- S-si - Yuuri se colocó las gafas, realmente lucían muy bien eran...

\- No me jodas, son iguales a las que tenías - dijo Yurio frunciendo el ceño acercándose peligrosamente viéndolo desde todos los ángulos. Yuuri rio nerviosamente.

* * *

 **NOTAS: bueno yo estoy algo ciega, no completamente inútil para andar sin gafas pero después de un rato se me cansa mucho la vista, -nopuedovivirsinellas- espero que esta breve historia les haya gustado. Nos leemos en la siguiente, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

 **Wedding Day**

Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, el, Victor Nikiforov quien siempre se mostraba seguro de sí mismo y de las decisiones que tomaba, ahora mismo estaba sudando como un condenado a muerte, su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza, sus ojos se perdían en las miradas de los invitados a la ceremonia, veía a la familia y amigos de su prometido pero no veía ni por asomo a la persona más importante de esta ceremonia.

\- Sr. Nikiforov, recuerde que hay un horario que cumplir - dijo el juez quien registraría su unión ante todo el mundo, porque Yuuri Katsuki sería su esposo ese día, al menos era eso lo que se había propuesto meses atrás cuando estaban planeando la boda con tanto entusiasmo.

\- Yuuri vendrá... ¿verdad? - se volteó a tomar de los hombros a Yakov.

\- Calma Vitya - le respondió el mayor al ver que Victor quería comerse las uñas.

\- No puedo calmarme ¿Por qué no llega? ¿He hecho algo malo? Mi Yuuri me dejará plantado.

\- Calma anciano, el cerdo vendrá - dijo el ruso menor - A menos que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que se haya dado cuenta de la locura que significa casarse contigo.

\- ¡Yuri! - Yakov le regañó pues ahora Victor era un manojo de nervios, la verdad el ruso no entendía porque se hacía tanto drama por una tonta ceremonia pero el también estaba desconcertado por la ausencia del cerdo.

Victor revisó su celular, tenía notificaciones del Instagram, revisó nerviosamente viendo algo que lo dejó frío y sin aliento.

Minami-Kyun

"#TruLove#Lovescape#sorryNikiforov

300k likes 2k coments"

Una fotografía de su Yuuri tomada recientemente tomado de la mano de Kenjiro Minami en el aeropuerto.

-¡NOOOOO! - Victor se despertó sudando y gritando.

\- ¡Victor! - Yuuri se despertó de golpe completamente alterado pero se calmó al ver el estado de su pareja.

\- ¡Yuuri! - Victor lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que creía que le mataría.

\- Victor no puedo respirar - dijo con dificultad, el ruso lo soltó - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Algo así... era el día de nuestra boda y... me dejabas plantado para irte con Minami.

\- ¿En serio? ¿aun tienes ese trauma porque casi no llego el día de la boda? - dijo el japonés algo incrédulo y aguantando una risita.

\- ¡No te rías! - dijo al ver que el japonés aguantaba las ganas - Yuuri ¡cásate conmigo! - lo tomó de ambas manos.

\- Lo siento... es que... ¿recuerdas? pero ya estamos casados - dijo mostrandole el anillo que resplandecía ante el mínimo rayo de luz - No me casaría con nadie más - le dio un beso en la mejilla - Ahora vamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño -dijo dando un gran bostezo y cubriéndose con las mantas.

* * *

 **NOTAS: mi Yuuri es algo insensible y mi Victor hace drama por cualquier tontería XD Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**XXII**

 **Identidad Secreta**

Victor Nikiforov lo sabía, sabía que su lindo y adorable prometido Yuuri Katsuki, japonés de 24 años de edad tenía un gran secreto. Yuuri era en realidad un superhéroe, eso le susurró a Yurio quien se giró a mirarle con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y apretando con fuerzas el termo de agua en sus manos.

\- ¿Ya enloqueciste anciano?

\- No, lo digo en serio - Yurio negó con la cabeza mientras lo veía con desaprobación y veía al cerdo que estaba en la pista practicando como si nada.

\- Encontré esto en la habitación de Yuuri - le mostró cuidadosamente el objeto entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Husmeaste en su habitación? - le preguntó mirando curiosamente aquel objeto - ¿Qué demonios es esto, una nariz de cerdo? ¿qué prueba esto? - Victor esta vez le mostro su celular.

\- Mira, esta chica se coloca una nariz de cerdo y se transforma en una superheroina - dijo Victor mostrándole con seriedad el video de un anime japonés, desde que habían vuelto a Hatsetsu Victor había decidido sumergirse de lleno en la cultura japonesa y la manera más fácil que vio de hacerlo fue comenzar a ver anime, la madre de Yuuri le había mostrado unos pocos anime y manga que conservaba de su infancia, a Victor le había parecido maravilloso y le pareció entender porque Yuuri no quería que entrara a su habitación en repetidas ocasiones.

Yurio era un chico que en su vida había tenido tiempo para distracciones como lo era ver la televisión para ver dibujos animados ya que siempre estaba viendo el canal de deportes y estaba muy enfocado en el patinaje.

Aquello le resultó extraño fascinante, la chica protagonista había recibido un extraño poder que se manifestaba por medio de una nariz de cerdo que se colocaba y se convertía en una cerdita con capa, más especifico en "super cerdita", combatía al mal con su apariencia de heroína.

\- ¿Entonces insinúas que el cerdo tiene esto porque es un heroe? - dijo el rubio viendo el extraño objeto con forma de nariz de cerdo, algo había hecho "clic" en su cabeza.

-¿Qué están viendo? - Yuuri se había acercado curiosamente al ver que aquellos dos se habían quedado pegados viendo el celular de Victor sin decir palabra alguna.

\- N-nada - dijo Victor ocultando en su bolsillo el curioso objeto y bloqueando su celular.

Yuuri lo había notado, había algo muy sospechoso en su manera de actuar.

Victor y Yurio intercambiaron miradas esperando que el japonés dejara su interés a un lado pero solo los hacía actuar más sospechoso, Yuuri no quería presionarlos la verdad quizás debía ser algo muy personal, solo se secó un poco el sudor y volvió a la pista.

-Casi nos descubre, devuelve eso a su habitación - dijo Yurio en un susurro - No vaya a ser que lo necesite - Victor asintió de acuerdo.

El resto de la practica a Yuuri le resultó un tanto tensa, ambos rusos cuchicheaban entre ellos, hablaban en su idioma natal impidiéndole entender lo que hablaban, ellos lo hacían a propósito, lo sabía muy bien y si bien algo le molestaba sentirse excluido, o más que su prometido le estuviera ocultando algo.

Volvieron a casa donde se dieron un merecido baño en las aguas termales, Victor se había ofrecido a tallar su espalda y él simplemente aún algo molesto por todo aquello se rehusó, así que el otro simplemente ofreció tallársela al rubio lo cual aunque no quisiera admitir le dio algo de celos.

Esa noche no sabía si debía dormir con Victor o en su habitación, su relación había avanzado mucho como para permitirse ambos dormir juntos en la misma cama, pero su comportamiento del día de hoy le hacía dudar de que hacer, quizás debía hablarle a Victor al respecto, que quizás no había querido ser grosero con él y Yurio, se acercó para tocar la puerta cuando pudo escuchar un par de risas, esa era la voz de Yurio dentro la de habitación de Victor.

\- Debemos entonces mantener el secreto- escuchó la voz de Yurio.

\- Si, Yuuri no debe saber que lo sabemos.

\- ¿Que no debo saber? -Yuuri había abierto la puerta saltándose olimpicamente las normas de cortesía irrumpiendo en la habitación de Victor sin más, encontrando a ambos sentados en la cama viendo la laptop del otro.

\- Yuuri, nos asustaste - el japonés entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Esta bien, entiendo que no quieren que sepa algo pero podrían ser más discretos - dijo forzando una sonrisa, no se sentía con la autoridad como para exigirles que se lo mostraran.

Victor comenzó a notar que el ánimo de Yuuri estaba por los suelos, lo veía en su triste mirada, supo que lo había estado ignorando todo el día y el japonés había tratado de evitarlo también, su Yuuri parecía estar sufriendo y el no podía permitirse hacerle llorar de nuevo, si porque el no sabría qué hacer, sabía que la volvería a cagar cuando su Katsudon estuviera llorando frente a él.

\- Mejor díselo, que caso tiene ocultárselo - dijo Yurio dándole una patada en la espalda.

Victor se sobó la espalda y puso su mejor sonrisa aclarándole a Yuuri todo este extraño malentendido, no había nada de que preocuparse, su secreto estaría a salvo y se iría a la tumba con ellos.

\- Victor...- Yuuri no sabía si quería seguir escuchando aquella ridícula fantasía de parte de su prometido - Creo que mejor no debí preguntar - dijo más para sí mismo - ¿Pero realmente creen lo que están diciendo? - Victor le miró confuso - E-eso es un artículo de colección no tiene ningún "poder especial" ¿saben? me gustaba mucho ese anime de pequeño pero es todo... como pudieron creer que yo... - Yuuri mientras seguía enumerando el porqué todo aquello parecía absurdo e ilógico no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, realmente aquellos dos tenían una gran imaginación, además ¿por qué si iba a ser un superhéroe debía ser un cerdo? ¡maldición!

\- Casi descubren mi identidad secreta - susurró aliviado guardando en el cajón de su escritorio aquella "pieza de colección"

* * *

 **NOTAS: estuve recordando series de mi infancia entonces pensé que si Yuuri era un héroe debía ser super cerdita XD todo tenía sentido en mi cabeza, para estos dos rusos machos pelo en el pecho supongo que el anime les debe resultar ¡Amazing! no sé, supongo que Victor habrá visto pocos dibujos animados en su época que no fueran peliculas de Disney -Anastasia-. Díganme como creen que reaccionarían al ver series más famosas como Dragon Ball o algo así xD**

 **P.D Quizás haya un capitulo de estos tres yendo a alguna convención y quien sabe que puedan encontrar allí... Cosplayers de YoI (?)**


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

 **Ginban no Glory**

-¡Amazing!

Victor miraba emocionado de un lado a otro, nunca antes había estado en un evento así, habían muchas personas, sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, se giró a ver a Yuuri que parecía exhausto como si hubiera corrido la maratón.

\- V-Victor no te vayas así - dijo Yuuri recuperando el aliento, pues, Victor simplemente había comenzado a caminar perdiéndose entre las demás personas.

Victor lo había arrastrado prácticamente a aquel evento, desde que se había suscrito al club de fans de "super cerdita" no dejaba de actuar extraño hasta que un día apareció una notificación sobre la "C89", no sabía mucho de convenciones anime pero Victor no había dejado de bombardearlo con fotos y preguntando sobre lo que decía el itinerario, los cosplayers, los concursos, etc.

\- Nunca he ido a uno de esos - admitió y Victor le miró con cara de "Oh really?" esto era grave debían ir ahí y disfrutar de todo eso, Yurio no tenía derecho a replica, él estaba en la lista y ya había comprado las entradas.

\- Podríamos hacer cosplay, es más barata la entrada...¡sería divertido! - pero hasta ahí no llegaba la complacencia de Yuuri.

Tuvieron que viajar a Tokyo, extrañamente le pareció una coincidencia que el tren estuviera tan lleno, peor fue llegar al centro de convenciones y ver una gran concentración de gente esperando entrar. Victor no dejaba de asombrarse y Yurio extrañamente parecía tan ansioso como él.

Luego de un par de horas de espera, unas cuantas seflies lograron entrar y ambos rusos miraban maravillado de un lado a otro cada uno de los stands donde había mercancía referente a los animes más populares del momento.

\- ¡Mira Yuuri! - Victor no dejaba de apuntar a todos lados- Quiero una foto con ella - dijo señalando una cosplayer de Chung Lee. Yuuri no supo en que momento terminó tomándose fotos con algunos samurais.

\- ¡Sonrie Yuuri! - el flash de la cámara lo encegueció por un momento - ¡Mira! ¡karaoke! - señaló una tarima donde habían unas chicas haciendo un dueto de algun opening - ¿Qué es eso? - señaló donde habían un grupo de personas que leían algún libreto para hacer alguna dramatización sobre algún personaje y los chillidos no se dejaban de escuchar.

\- ¿Dónde está Yurio? - preguntó el japonés al ver que hacia un buen rato no veía rastro del menor, miró desesperado a todos lados, no lo vio, se acercó hasta una cabellera rubia pero solo era un cosplayer que parecía imitar la apariencia del rubio, no le quedó más opción que revisar su instagram y ver que Yurio había colgado un par de selfies con alguna cosplayer mientras usaba unas "nekomimis" - Victor debemos encontrar a Yurio- dijo dándole un toque en el hombro del mayor pero al ver que la persona se giraba y lo miraba extrañado se quedó de piedra. Solo era un cosplayer ¿Dónde estaba su prometido? ¿Por qué de repente habían muchos Victors? gente usando la vestimenta de la Federación Rusa de patinaje, gente usando pelucas para emular el color de cabello de su amado. Tuvo que calmarse y acercarse a uno de los stands para tratar de contactarlos, los llamó pero no contestaban, suspiró cansado, no morirían pero les preocupaba, decidió que debía echar un vistazo y olvidarse del asunto por un momento.

Vio la mercancía de aquel extraño stand decorado con tonos rosas, habían algunas chicas que compraban tímidamente, incluso que llevaban maletas donde guardan la mercancía que adquirían ¿Acaso este producto era muy popular? miró de cerca eran libros, o más bien mangas.

 _Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki_

Bien, no era algo que esperaba ver, no, para nada, por qué su nombre estaba escrito allí, detalló el dibujo de la portada y ciertamente los personajes emulaban su apariencia.

¿R-18?

No, no podía ser, preguntó si podía echar un vistazo a la autora quien sonrió complacida dándole el permiso de ojear su obra.

 _"¡Ahh! ¡Victor más profundo!"_

 _"Ya no aguanto más me voy a..."_

Se quedó de piedra y cerró el libro dejándolo intacto donde lo había tomado. Eso era una representación muy gráfica de él y Victor teniendo sexo desenfrenado, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo habían hecho aún y ya había miles de historias porno de ellos dos.

-¿C-cuánto cuesta?- preguntó casi mordiéndose la lengua mirando a todos lados paranoico ahora.

\- 3.700 yenes señor - algo costoso pensó - Este producto es edición limitada señor, es lo más popular de la temporada.

\- ¿E-en serio?

\- Usted lleva un buen cosplay de Katsuki-san, ¿es su admirador? - sin respuesta - No me diga que no le parece adorable su relación con Nikiforov-san...

Oh por dios no creía que hubiera hecho eso, había comprado material pornográfico de Victor y él, habían portadas donde aparecía Victor de adolescente con aquella melena brillante y sonrisa jovial, no pudo resistirse a comprar ese también, por dios se sentía sucio por haber comprado eso, agradecía que la bolsa fuera discreta.

-¡Voy a cantar una canción Amazing! Es para mi amado Yuuri! - pudo escuchar aquel particular acento que solo podría ser del Victor verdadero, corrió a ver sobre la tarima del karaoke.

\- ¡Dame espacio anciano!- pudo escuchar la queja de Yurio, una música sonó de fondo y se quedó petrificado escuchando como ambos cantaban el opening de "super cerdita", el público reía y aplaudía.

El presentador los anunció como ganadores por su entusiasmo e incluso los incitó a participar en el concurso de cosplay, pues eran demasiado parecidos a los patinadores Rusos más famosos.

-En realidad si somos Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky – aclaró Victor y Yuuri lo llamó idiota en su mente, quizás lo mejor sería huir, al parecer Victor no entendía que tan entusiastas podrían ser las fanáticas japonesas – Oh y ahí esta Yuuri! – Victor había reconocido a aquel que trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud en sentido contrario, se quedó estático sintiendo las miradas sobre él e incluso un reflector señalarlo.

\- Ahora que los veo bien, en realidad si son ustedes, ¡Oh por Dios! Es un gran honor tenerlos aquí! – los chillidos no se hicieron esperar, Yuuri fue el primero en ser atacado mientras le pedían fotografías, autógrafos e incluso ropa o algún mechón de cabello.

\- Fue divertido, en primavera habrá otra- dijo Victor revisando su celular, ya en el tren de vuelta a Hatsetsu con una sonrisa boba, luego de los fans los dejaran semidesnudos y exhaustos. Yurio no dejaba de repetirse de que las fans japonesas eran peores que las YuriAngels.

* * *

 **NOTAS: si, no pude resistirme a querer hacer esta locura, Yuuri compró porno, Victor seguramente compró porno tb, Yurio quizás... Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**XV**

 **Orgasmisc Food**

* * *

Victor no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en ese momento, sintió la saliva pasar lentamente por su garganta sus ojos no podían apartarse de la persona frente a él, los latidos de su corazón cada vez se aceleraban más y su quizás algo se había puesto duro en su entrepierna. Los fideos que apenas había podido sostener con sus palillos habían vuelto al bowl de ramen. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ver comer a alguien fuera tan... sensual o al menos así le sucedía con Yuuri.

El joven e inocente japonés quizás no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, su mirada parecía perdida, enamorada del tazón de cerdo que tenía frente a él. Le había invitado a comer Katsudon a un lujoso restaurante por todo su esfuerzo en el Grand Prix Final, aunque Yuuri amaba y adoraba el Katsudon de su madre, no estaba cerrado a la posibilidad de probar "otros Katsudon", después de todo el Katsudon del abuelo de Yuuri le había resultado muy delicioso. El chef del restaurant tenía cierta fama por preparar comida que podría desnudar a sus comensales, algo exagerado le pareció a Victor, pero le gustaban las cosa extravagantes y fuera de lo común.

Pidió un bowl de ramen siendo una de las sugerencias del chef, mientras Yuuri había pedido el tradicional Katsudon, los platillos no tardaron en llegar, el aroma los sedujo de inmediato. Victor tenía cierta habilidad con los palillos luego de que la familia del japonés le enseñara a utilizarlos de manera correcta, tomó un par de fideos, iba a comentarle a Yuuri sobre la buena pinta que tenía la comida cuando se quedo paralizado allí viendo a Yuuri relamerse los labios y soplar lentamente un trozo de cerdo, no pudo apartar la mirada hasta cuando se lo llevo a la boca y entonces comenzó a saborearlo, pensó que había perdido la cabeza.

\- ¡Hmm! - Yuuri sostuvo su mejilla y cerro sus ojos entregándose al placer que suponía saborear aquella carne tan tierna y jugosa - ¡Oishi! - dijo en su natal japonés recuperando el aliento y algo sonrojado, pues no solía hacer ruidos cuando comía pero este plato de Katsudon merecía ser celebrado.

Victor no quería perderse de nada, Yuuri no lo sabía pero sus expresiones en ese momento eran muy seyxs, provocativas, por un momento deseó ser ese trozo de cerdo, el arroz o cualquiera de los acompañamientos ¿cómo debía sentirse ser devorado por como lo hacía Yuuri en ese momento?

\- ¡Ahh! - aquello lo hizo sobresaltarse Yuuri hablaba de la cubierta del cerdo, los condimentos que nunca había probado algo así, fue demasiado para el ruso - ¿Victor qué haces? - preguntó Yuuri notando cierta rareza en el comportamiento del otro, como repentinamente se quitaba algunas prendas ¡Oh no! iba a repetir esa escena del restaurante Chino, ¡pero si ni siquiera estaba ebrio!

\- ¡Yuuri, cómeme a mi también! - dijo antes de saltar sobre él, Yuuri nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida.

* * *

 **NOTAS: No sé si alguien vio Shokugeki no Soma XD me he inspirado luego de verme un par de caps de nuevo y Yakitate Japan! XD Ahora imagínense a Victor bañado en salsa de soya.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews dan energías para seguir adelante.**


	26. Chapter 26

**XVI**

 **Domestic Life (3)**

* * *

La convivencia apesta, en muchos sentidos, pensaba Yuri Plisetsky, vivir junto a otra persona no era fácil, el lo sabía quien había vivido con su abuelo, Yakov y Lilia y ahora con el matrimonio de tarados como el podría llamarles, no le resultaban molestos hasta que se ponían melosos y debía salir a fuerza con Makkachin del lugar si no quería que sus virginales ojos quedaran traumatizados con imágenes que no se borrarían ni lavando sus ojos con blanqueador, lo sabía de primera mano porque a mitad de la noche se había despertado por escuchar ruidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado creyendo que se mataban matando el uno al otro.

 _"¡Victor no puedo más! Por favor!"_

Aún recordaba esas palabras, lo demás era japonés que no entendía, o aquella vez que se había levantado temprano y decidió hacer el desayuno, los llamó desde la cocina y luego desde la sala y no daban señales de vida, creyó que debía ir a la habitación y despertarlos, fue un gran error, la puerta estaba abierta y lo que vio tras ella no se olvidaba así de fácil, luego Yuuri tratando de reclamarle a Victor por no cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Claro que no podría esperar que un par de aves enamoradas como estas tuvieran problemas, nadie lo esperaría. Yakov miraba con una vena palpitándole en la sien como su pupilo #1 estaba ahí deslizándose en el hielo como si fuera un zombi con la mirada gacha y murmurando quien sabe que cosas, solo se entendía el nombre de Yuuri entre líneas.

\- ¡Victor! ¿Maldición que le pasa? - le preguntó Yakov al rubio.

\- Problemas de casados - explicó Plisetsky, señalando con la mirada al japonés que se colocaba sus patines como si nada hubiera ocurrido esta mañana.

\- Creo que no me interesa saber ¡a practicar! - gritó Yakov provocando que todos en la pista se pusieran en forma.

Victor obtuvo un rendimiento tan bajo que Yakov no dejó de regañarlo toda la sesión, Yuuri miró algo preocupado a Victor incluso trató de hablarle pero este comenzó a ignorarlo olímpicamente.

\- No entiendo que le sucede a Victor - expresó Yuuri mientras se secaba el sudor, el Yuri ruso casi se ahoga con el agua que bebía, se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es una broma ¿no?- Yuuri le miró confundido - Y yo suponía que eras más sensible - rodó los ojos. No sé si deba decírtelo pero recuerdas el desayuno.

\- Uhmm... si que tiene.

\- Lo que le dijiste al viejo.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Victor solo preguntó cómo estaba el desayuno, fui sincero y respondí - realmente este cerdo era idiota pensó el ruso, pensaba que Victor era quien podía hacer llorar a Yuuri pero este era un poco más insensible de lo que pensaba. Evidentemente Victor Nikiforov esa mañana se había levantado con ganas de sorprender a su querido Yuuri preparándole un delicioso desayuno, lástima que las habilidades para cocinar de Victor eran para llorar.

 _"Lo siento, esto es incomible Victor_ " fue lo que dijo Katsuki, decidiendo ayudar en la cocina destruyendo las expectativas del patinador ruso, aunque lo más lo destruyó fue el hecho de que botara la comida la basura frente a él. Ni siquiera el vándalo ruso hubiera dicho o hecho algo tan cruel e hiriente como eso.

\- ¿Realmente tengo que explicarte que el viejo está deprimido por eso?

\- ¿Victor? pero si yo...

\- Realmente eres idiota cerdo - le tomó un par de minutos a Yuuri hacer conexión entre todos los eventos para salir corriendo tras él a los vestidores.

* * *

 **NOTAS: uy creo que Yuuri se me ha pasado de cruel xD ese niño debe tener la inteligencia emocional de una piedra. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas. Nos leemos en otro capitulo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**XVII**

 **Sick day**

* * *

Victor Nikiforov quisiera creer que era inmune al invierno, al frío inclemente del invierno ruso , había nacido y se había criado en uno de los países con el clima más frío del mundo y para alguien como el a veces era extraño enfermarse, claro trataba de mantenerse abrigado para mantener el calor corporal, no había previsto luego de las practicas de su nueva coreografía que comenzara a llover, no tenía su paraguas a mano, Yuuri tampoco.

Aunque debió hacer caso del sentido común, esperar a que el taxi que habían pedido hace una hora llegara no pensó que resultaría una mala idea ir de vuelta casa, así como llovía, le parecía que iba a terminar de llover, el taxi nunca llegaría pensó. Yuuri pensó que era mala idea y debían esperar, Victor se deshizo de su abrigo colocándolo sobre el delgado cuerpo de Yuuri quien parecía que tuviera un animal muerto encima por lo grande que era el abrigo.

\- ¡Victor es tu abrigo! - dijo apenado el japonés. Victor solo sonrió diciendo que no había problema ¿una carrera hasta casa? la lluvia cesaría en el camino dijo. Yuuri no tuvo derecho a réplica tuvo que seguir a Victor de regreso a casa.

Algo empapados habían llegado, el grueso abrigo de Victor había resistido bien, pero Victor necesitaba un baño caliente ahora, Yuuri no estaba feliz.

\- Tienes que bañarte ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer si te enfermas?! - Yuuri no había dudado en ayudar a Victor en deshacerse de su vestimenta empapada.

Tuvo que avisarle a Yurio que estaban bien -en casa- se había decidido ir esa noche a casa de Lilia a Yakov, así que tenían el apartamento para ellos solos, salió de la bañera con la intención de no perder la oportunidad de calentarse con el cuerpo de Yuuri, este se hizo un poco el difícil terminó cediendo ante sus dulces besos.

La alarma sonó al día siguiente, Yuuri se asomó entre las cobijas buscando apagarla, bostezó cuando logró hacerlo, revisó la hora, se frotó sus ojos llamando a Victor mientras se levantaba, le parecía raro que el ruso no se hubiera despertado de golpe como de costumbre, decidió ir a preparar el desayuno, ya se levantaría.

Saludó a Makkachin que estaba ansioso esperando su desayuno también, decidido hacer algo delicioso y nutritivo.

\- Victor el desayuno está listo - lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaría en el baño, se acercó a la habitación justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta del baño notó que el bulto que había dejado en el lado izquierdo de la cama aún seguía ahí algo no estaba bien - Victor- volvió a llamarle al ver que ni se inmutaba.

\- Mnhg... Yuuriii -dijo con la voz algo rasposa.

\- ¿Victor que te ocurre?

\- M-me duele la cabeza, tengo sueño y frío - trató de cobijarse aún más. Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos decidió tocar su frente, estaba ardiendo.

\- Tienes fiebre - no recibió respuesta - Seguro cogiste un resfriado - suspiró.

Tuvo que ir por el termómetro y revisar su temperatura apenas un grado de diferencia pero parecía estarla pasando muy mal, buscó un par de compresas frías y se las colocó en la frente, Victor tembló quejándose del frío pero Yuuri aseguró que le haría bien, el desayuno tendría que cambiar por algo especial para el enfermo pensó.

Una sopa caliente sería de ayuda pero necesitaría medicamentos, revisó el botiquín no encontró nada que pareciera ser de ayuda y algunos con nombre en ruso, decidió escribirle a la única persona que podría ayudarle en ese momento y que casualmente estaba llamando a su celular en ese momento.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios están?! ¡Yakov los va a matar!

\- Sobre eso Yurio, lo siento Victor tiene un resfriado - silencio sepulcral - Por eso...

\- ¡Será imbécil ese anciano!

\- Yurio... necesito tu ayuda, estoy cuidando de Victor y necesito algunos medicamentos para bajarle la fiebre por eso si pudieras comprarlos por mi te lo agradecería - dijo rápidamente antes de que el más joven siguiera con su gritos.

\- Voy para allá - dijo Yurio colgando y dejándolo un poco más aliviado. Yurio era un buen chico aunque detestaba el hecho de arruinarle la práctica de hoy.

Apenas pudo hacer que Victor tomara algo de la sopa que había preparado, había cambiado las compresas, ahora solo estaba a la espera de que mejorara aunque la tos y los estornudos comenzaban a hacerse frecuentes junto a los "Yuuri, me muero".

El timbre sonó, ese debía ser Yurio, corrió a la puerta y le abrió.

\- Yurio, que bueno que llegas - el japonés lo abrazó, el rubio algo apenado se despegó de él.

\- ¿Dónde está el anciano? - dijo mirando a todos lados.

\- Está en la habitación.

\- Traje lo que pediste - dijo mostrándole un paquete envuelto en una bolsa de papel, Yuuri lo examinó abriendo el paquete, esperaba recibir una caja con un par de pastillas o algún jarabe pero esto era diferente, una botella con un liquido transparente y con letras en ruso por alguna razón esta botella le parecía sospechosa - Solo dale eso al anciano, Yakov y mi abuelo dicen que un trago de esto es bueno para cualquier cosa - Yuuri no quiso preguntar, le dio a Victor a beber una cucharada, entonces pudo sentir el fuerte olor y que esta botella no era común e inofensiva sino una botella de alcohol, más bien de vodka puro.

\- Yurio ¡esto es vodka! - dijo escandalizado.

\- Claro que es vodka - dijo de lo más tranquilo. Yuri no creía que le hubiera dado a un enfermo alcohol, extrañamente la tos de Victor pareció cesar al igual que la fiebre.

\- ¿Cómo compraste esto? - Yurio rodó los ojos.

* * *

 **NOTAS: tampoc que el vodka sea milagroso XD solo me quise afincar en el cliché de que los rusos toman mucho vodka y whisky, recordando al perro que iba a todos lados con un poco de whisky para darle a los que estaban en apuros. Ahora hagan sus apuestas de como Yurio consiguió esa botella xD**


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

 **A tales of sleeping prince**

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki muchas veces no era consciente de su potencial, no era consciente de su atractivo, a veces no era consciente de era admirado por otros, el nunca se consideraba tan bueno en su disciplina, ni tampoco tan atractivo como para que su rostro estuviera en un poster o comercial, o que tenía fans que lo apoyaban fervientemente y que viajaban desde su tierra natal para apoyarle en las distintas competencias donde se presentaba.

No hasta que Victor Nikoforov había aparecido en su vida, comenzando a decirle lo talentoso que era, lo atractivo que era y que tenía muchos fans al pendiente de él, gracias a él había aprendido poco a poco a quererse a sí mismo y a tratar de entender que era lo especial que veía Nikiforov en él.

Claro, no era como si todo el mundo estuviera contento con su talento, su atractivo y que más importante hubiera arrebatado a Victor Nikiforov del mundo, no todos eran sus fans, algunos deseaban que se fallara al clavar el salto, que Victor se decepcionara rápido de él, nadie era capaz de entenderlo de todo, con la idea de que lo que Victor Nikiforov debía sentir hacia Yuuri Katsuki debía no ser más que un capricho momentáneo decidió poner a prueba su amor.

Muy escurridizo una persona había logrado colarse a la zona del staff del centro de patinaje donde ahora se llevaría cabo una importante competencia, Yuuri Katsuki estaba realizando los estiramientos de rutina un tanto apartado de los demás competidores, era un tanto sensible y la ansiedad lo consumía rápidamente por eso necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y algo solitario, su entrenador lo había dejado solo para afinar detalles con el staff sobre su programa.

Allí le vio ignorante de todo, en persona y así de cerca como lo tenía aun no le resultaba tan especial el chico que parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía y que estaba ajeno al mundo mientras tenía los audífonos puestos, su presencia de inmediato perturbó la tranquilidad del japonés quien se quitó los audífonos y se giró a verle.

\- ¿Disculpe se le ofrece algo? - esperaba que aquella persona con el uniforme del staff le dijera algo rápido para poder seguir en lo suyo.

\- Si, puede mirar aquí - preguntó con una voz amable mostrándole lo que parecía un péndulo, Yuuri no entendía del todo, solo obedeció esperando que terminara rápido, el péndulo comenzó a moverse lentamente, de un momento a otro se había ganado toda su atención y lo seguía atentamente con los ojos, podía saber que funcionaría pues el japonés era alguien muy ingenuo y susceptible. - ¿Se siente muy cansado? - Yuuri apenas asintió sintiendo sus parpados pesados - Tiene mucho sueño - le afirmó aquella voz que ahora le resultaba tan relajante - Vamos, duerma, duerma tranquilamente - le comenzó a decir de una manera tentadora, el cuerpo de Yuuri se comenzó a relajar y sus parpado se vencieron cerrando sus ojos por completo - Usted está bajo un hechizo, nadie lo podrá romper más que el beso de su verdadero amor - dijo con malicia - Cuando vuelva a ver a Victor Nikiforov este hechizo se hará realidad, ahora despierte a la cuenta de tres: uno, dos tres - chasqueó sus dedos y Yuuri se despertó desorientado, no sabía que acababa de pasar, estaba solo en aquel pasillo, creía que había estado hablando con alguien del staff ¿lo había imaginado?

Siguió con sus estiramientos, Victor aún no regresaba, seguramente se había entretenido hablando con otros entrenadores o competidores, Victor era siempre muy sociable, a veces envidiaba su habilidad para relacionarse con otras personas.

\- Oye cerdo, casi te toca - la voz conocida de voz de Yuri Plisetsky lo hizo volver a la realidad, siguió al ruso quien se quejaba por haber tenido que ir a buscarle cuando su entrenador estaba siendo acosado por la prensa ya que sería la primera vez que sería entrenador y competidor, todos querían tener la historia de boca del pentacampeón.

A el le tocaba competir antes que Victor, estaba algo nervioso, porque esta vez si competiría codo a codo con Victor, no estaba seguro de que podría ganarle ahora que estaba en la pista, pero este había sido siempre su sueño.

\- ¡Yuuri! - escuchó la voz cantarina de Victor quien le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas - Ya casi es hora, estás listo, discúlpame por no haber podido ir por ti - Victor hablaba sin parar, Yuuri simplemente asintió, comenzó a sentir que las palabras de Victor no podían llegar a él, extrañamente todo el ruido a su alrededor, se había apagado, no tenía los audífonos puestos, era extraño, su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir pesado y entonces todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

Victor apenas logró alcanzar el cuerpo de Yuuri para evitar que se golpeara contra el piso, probó a llamarlo pero no respondía, los paramédicos se acercaron para examinarlo, su breve diagnostico fue que estaba simplemente dormido, le habían preguntado si Yuuri había dormido lo suficiente ante de la competencia, podía ser simple fatiga, decidieron llevarlo a la enfermería y que allí el médico de guardia les aclarara el panorama.

El médico no pudo estar de acuerdo con los paramédicos, buscaron signos de algún agente externo que pudiera haber causado esto pero estaba limpio, no había nada que pudiera haber afectado a Yuuri más que el estrés de la competencia, nadie le daba certeza de cuando despertaría y estaba angustiado.

\- Vitya Yuuri será descalificado si no se presenta, no hay nada que podamos hacer - dijo Yakov quien le había acompañado a la enfermería - Tu turno será dentro de poco, debes prepararte.

\- No puedo - dijo Victor completamente incapaz de apartarse de Yuuri, no entendía que había hecho mal ¿Por qué Yuuri estaba así? era su culpa, quizás debió prestarle más atención.

\- Señor Nikiforov, si el señor Katsuki no se presenta en la pista en cinco minutos será descalificado - le anunció un miembro del staff entregándole una tarjeta y retirándose, Victor pensó que era algún tipo de llamado de atención.

 _"A tales of sleeping prince_

 _Un malvado hechizo ha caído sobre el principe ¿Quién será capaz de despertarlo? ¿Será cierto que su amor es verdadero?"_

Revisó la tarjeta esperando encontrar algo más pero no vio más nada, confundido el ruso se asomó esperando ver fuera al miembro del staff que le había entregado esto no había rastro de esa persona, trató de averiguar pero nadie tenía idea de sobre quien le hablaba.

\- Victor ya es hora - anunció Yakov, Victor miró por última vez a Yuuri, no quería apartarse de él, su lugar era a su lado, pensaba - Él estará bien - Victor hubiera querido convencerse de que eso era verdad.

Salió a la pista, patinaría Stay Close to Me, ¿demostrar que su amor era verdadero? Lo haría y haría callar a aquellos que osaban criticarle.

Esto era para Yuuri.

 _Victor Nikiforov_

 _336,55_

Había alcanzado el puntaje más alto posicionándose en el primer lugar y rompiendo su propio record.

Salió corriendo del Kiss and Cry, no le importaron los reporteros que querían sus impresiones sobre la actuación que acababa de dar, debía ir a ver a Yuuri, su amado Yuuri, corrió de vuelta a la enfermería.

Su Yuuri seguía aún inmóvil, pero en medio de su programa había recibido la respuesta.

\- Yuuri participará - le dijo a Yakov con una gran sonrisa, este le miró extrañado al igual que Plisetsky.

Victor se acercó a su "bello durmiente" - Nada ni nadie nos puede separar Yuuri, porque lo que siento por ti es autentico - dijo antes de unir sus labios con los del chico inconsciente, todos en la habitación se quedaron estupefactos, El joven ruso se tapó los ojos completamente sonrojado, Yakov tosió algo incomodo.

De manera inesperada Yuuri Katsuki comenzó a dar señales de despertar, la sonrisa de Victor se ensanchó a no más poder cuando pudo ver esos amables y encantadores ojos posados sobre él.

\- ¡Yuuri! - lo abrazó con fuerzas, ninguno de los presentes esperaba que algo así ocurriera ¿la solución había sido un beso?

\- Victor - Yuuri miró a todos apenado. Estaba confundido, Victor le decía que debía ir a la pista pronto haría lo posible para que hiciera su presentación. Victor le explicó que había estado bajo el efecto de algún extraño "hechizo" así como lo mostraba la tarjeta, Yuuri realmente no lo creía del todo - Creo recordar... cuando estiraba había alguien, no puedo recordar su rostro pero si sus palabras, que despertaría con el beso de mi verdadero amor - dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Ay por favor - Plisetsky ya estaba asqueado con tanta cursilería. Victor tenía los ojos brillosos.

\- Oh, esa persona me hizo ver un objeto, comencé a sentir mucho sueño.

\- ¡Amazing! ¡te hipnotizaron! -exclamó Victor un tanto fascinado aunque aquello le había arrancado muchas preocupaciones.

\- Victor no creo que eso sea increíble - dijo apenado por haberle causado a todos preocupaciones innecesarias.

\- ¿Pero sabes lo que eso significa mi querido Yuuri? - Victor le había tomado la mano alzándola a la altura de su rostro y besándola, las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron a no más poder y asintió en silencio.

 _"Participante:Yuuri Katsuki a la pista por favor, se hará una excepción para que pueda realizar su programa libre"_

* * *

 **NOTAS: he hecho de las mías con esta extraña desconstrucción de la bella durmiente, me gusta a veces mezclar situaciones extrañas/sobrenaturales con el slice of life, no sé cómo les habrá parecido esto, quizás esto ha sido una pila de bul ignórenme quería drama innecesario. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **P.D es increíble pero ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews! Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por su apoyo.**


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX**

 **Rage of Bahamut**

No se explicaban cómo habían llegado a aquel extraño mundo, estaban en un lugar que no era para nada la cálida y acogedora Yu-topia. El inclemente invierno que cubría este mundo solo podía recordarle a Victor la tundra siberiana, Yuuri no estaba muy acostumbrado a este frío tan extremo, al menos tenían ropa para la ocasión aún así no sabían qué hacer cuando se habían separado de Peashy y Yurio en medio de una gran tormenta.

La reina de las nieves los había invocado al reino de Zeronitea, explicándoles la amenaza que representaba Bahamut, un dragón legendario que traería la desgracia a este mundo, ellos habían sido invocados por medio de un hechizo que dictaba la profecía y que traería a su mundo a los guerreros que derrotarían al feroz dragón oscuro. Se habían embarcado en la aventura, más bien por mera diversión y búsqueda de emociones por parte de Victor quien había aceptado ignorando las quejas de los dos Yuris.

\- No podemos enfrentarnos a un dragón - suspiró Yuuri buscando calentar sus manos.

Habían conseguido una pequeña cueva donde refugiarse en medio la tormenta de nieve que los habían separado de sus compañeros, hacer una fogata hubiera sido una buena idea si supieran como hacerla o tuvieran los materiales para una, no habían ramas adecuadas y no tenían ni siquiera una fuente de calor, ya quisiera Victor por lo menos tener un encendedor en sus bolsillos cuando solo quiso comprar uno porque lucía genial.

\- La reina dice que somos los guerreros de la profecía - dijo Victor juntando sus manos con las de Yuuri.

\- Puede estar equivocada, no sé cómo pelear Victor, no creo que pudiera ganar en una pelea con algún delincuente mucho menos contra un dragón - dijo Yuuri algo temeroso. Victor quizás había tomado una decisión apresurada al aceptar la aventura sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- No dejaré que nada te ocurra, yo te protegeré - besó sus manos y sopló su cálido aliento sobre ellas - Encontraré también la manera de volver a Hasetsu.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron un poco al tener a Victor tan de cerca diciendo aquellas dulces palabras, quisiera por lo menos tener un poco de su coraje para poder sobrellevar esta situación.

Victor los cubrió con su gruesa capa, algo de calor podían ganar al menos. Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, quería creer que estaba soñando cuando llegó a ese mundo pero se pellizcó la mejilla y supo que esto era real, ahora estaba ahí atrapado con Victor, se preguntaba si la tormenta de nieve se detendría pronto. Sintió la mano de Victor en su cintura y se sobresaltó.

\- Tenemos que mantenernos lo más juntos posible para mantener el calor - dijo Victor.

Yuuri solo asintió apenado, había tenido muchos roces con Victor, el beso había sido ya la cúspide de todo lo que habían hecho, aún así no habían tenido ningún otro tipo de acercamiento tan intimo como ese. Vio los labios de Victor que lucían algo pálidos, seguro era por el frío, si bajaba la mirada se encontraría con el pecho de Victor expuesto por aquella vestimenta tan llamativa.

\- Peashy habló de Eros y Agape, tenemos que saber cómo liberar su poder y derrotar al dragón, quizás podamos volver a casa... Yuuri ¿me estás escuchando?

\- S-si... lo siento ¿qué decías?

\- Solo decía que quizás debamos enfrentar a Bahamut, debemos encontrar la manera de despertar tu Eros.

\- ¿M-mi Eros? - las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron recordando bien a qué se refería, Eros era el amor sexual, el la verdad había tratado de expresarlo en su programa corto pensando en Katsudon, en las distintas maneras de seducir a Victor y como este en su mente correspondía sus sentimientos, pero simplemente eran delirios suyos.

Victor notó como Yuuri estaba muy colorado, no era por el calor, sabía que Yuuri era muy tímido para hablar de estos temas, no habían hablado mucho más sobre su relación, la verdad después de haber besado a Yuuri en televisión nacional no habían conversado el tema, el era consciente de sus sentimientos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que Yuuri le gustaba, sus palabras antes de realizar el programa corto cada vez subían la intensidad y cada vez mas seductoras, quizás Yuuri no era consciente de ello pero lo tenía en sus redes.

\- Yuuri, aún no has desarrollado por completo tu Eros. ¿Qué significa Eros para ti?

\- Y-yo... - Yuuri se sonrojó aún más, desvió la mirada. Dime Yuuri ¿que sientes cuando estoy cerca de ti? - buscó tomar su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos - Esas palabras que me dices antes de las presentaciones ¿son ciertas? ¿realmente es eso lo que deseas? - Yuuri pasó saliva por su garganta la mirada penetrante de Victor, su seductor tono de voz, la poca distancia entre ellos comenzaba a hacer que su corazón latiera como loco y su respiración se agitara, en un impulso simplemente actuó, su cuerpo se movió por si solo capturando los labios de Victor.

Victor se quedó estático, sorprendido, sus ojos estaban abiertos a no más poder, realmente no esperaba que Yuuri tomara la iniciativa, era inesperado para él pero no dudó en corresponder, notó que Yuuri no mantendría por mucho tiempo el contacto así que posó su mano en su nuca buscando profundizar el beso tratando de obligarlo a abrir su boca, Yuuri iba a entrar en panico cuando se vio acorralado, se topó con la mirada de azul de Victor, algo dentro de él lo hizo corresponder abriendo levemente sus labios dejándolo finalmente entrar y explorar aquel territorio virgen.

Para Yuuri aquello era algo totalmente nuevo, no era un simple y casto beso, un simple roce de labios como hubiera pensado, la temperatura de su cuerpo se iba incrementando, había dejado atrás los pensamientos pudorosos dejando que su lengua jugara con la de Victor, sus manos se movieron buscando tocar el cuerpo del ruso, tocó aquellos pectorales expuestos y que llevaban un buen rato tentándole. Victor se sorprendió de sentir aquellas frías manos en su pecho pero simplemente lo dejó estar, parecía que Yuuri comenzaba a explorar más allá de aquel simple beso ¿hasta dónde podría llegar? Sintió como el cuerpo de Yuuri entonces hacía algo de presión echándolo contra el frío suelo, entonces fue testigo de algo que nunca hubiera imaginado ver: el verdadero eros de Yuuri. Este se había sentado sobre su vientre con aquella expresión tan seductora, aquel ya no era el tímido Yuuri Katsuki, quizás había desatado una bestia.

* * *

 **NOTAS: primero que nada diré que soy una fan de shingeki no bahamut, al menos en su versión animada, realmente morí cuando anunciaron ese evento especial en el juego y que Mappa hiciera un poster de broma con Victor en el me mató, ya me vi el primer capítulo de Virgin Soul, no puedo estar más encantada de los trabajos de Mappa. Solo pude pensar Yuuri has the virgin soul XD**

 **Bonus** : La tormenta pasó y Yurio, Peashy y compañía los habían encontrado, Peashy estaba totalmente sorprendida de ver a Yuuri ahora con un nuevo atuendo, ¿podría ser...?

\- ¡Ha despertado el poder de Eros! - dijo ella emocionada, pues podrían así enfrentar al feroz Bahamut.

Yuuri simplemente sonrió apenado.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa anciano? - preguntó Yurio viendo que Victor parecía tan cansado como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

-Mucho Eros, no lo entenderías - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hemos llegado el al capítulo 30! ni yo me esperaba llegar tan lejos XD y ya saben 30 en romano es XXX -mal pensada- por lo que hay que hacer algo conmemorativo XD**

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Nudes**

Aquella tarde cuando Victor Nikiforov luego de un agotador día de trabajo y entrenamiento volvió a su apartamento únicamente recibido por su fiel mascota, Makkachin le hizo sentirse un tanto solo, sabía que algo importante faltaba ¿Cómo no se iba a sentir así después de haber vivido casi un año en Hasetsu con Yuuri y su familia?

El Grand Prix Final había terminado y Yuuri y el habían tomado caminos diferentes momentáneamente, las nacionales rusas serian pronto y no había tiempo de dormirse en los laureles cuando ya se había pasado cerca de un año fuera de la pista. Yuuri le había prometido reunirse con el después de que fueran las nacionales, sabía que Victor estaría muy ocupado, juró entrenar por su cuenta para estar en la mejor forma posible para su reunión y Victor no pudo más que aceptar con una sonrisa besando tiernamente la mano de su ¿prometido? porque estaban comprometidos ¿no? Era eso lo que esos anillos gritaban a kilómetros de distancia con el destello del oro de 18 kilates en ellos. Yuuri había sido algo ambiguo respecto a su relación, pero ya se habían abrazado, besado, tomado de las manos, dormido juntos -de manera forzosa y solo lo que implicaba dormir- y compartido anillos, era mucho, su relación tenía ya muchas etapas superadas desde su punto de vista.

Por eso, separarse de Yuuri era ahora tan difícil, se sentía solitario en el apartamento y sabía que Makkachin de seguro también extrañaba Hasetsu.

\- Lo siento amigo ¿has estado solo mucho rato? - el caniche lamió su rostro - ¿Dime extrañas a Yuuri? - el caniche ladró como respuesta como si le hubiera entendido a la perfección - Yo también.

Luego de una cena un tanto apagada, trató de llamar a Yurio para animarse un poco pero el joven ruso simplemente le colgó la llamada diciendo que tenía cosas más importantes que hablar con Otabek ¿desde cuándo había sido desplazado? ¿dónde estaba el pequeño Yuratchka que mataba a golpes con cualquiera para tener su atención? al parecer ya era noticia vieja.

Hablar con Yakov no era una opción, Georgi solo le traería más desesperación y Mila solo le hablaría cochinadas, vio el último contacto en su celular, Yuuri Katsuki, Quería escribirle, probó a escribir un simple "hola" pero sabía que por la hora Yuuri debía estar durmiendo, mejor dejaba de ser inoportuno y se acostaba a dormir, entonces por error envió su simple saludo.

"En linea"

Le sorprendió ver eso a los pocos segundos.

"Hola Victor ¿qué ocurre?"

Victor casi deja caer su celular, no esperaba que le respondiera, más bien estuviera despierto a estas horas.

"¿Pasa algo Victor?"

Yuuri seguramente se comenzaba a preocupar por haberlo dejado en visto.

"Yuuri, solo quería saber ¿como estas?"

"Bien, con algo de sueño"

Bien, Yuuri no era tan romántico como esperaba, seguramente debía estar de mal humor por haberlo despertado.

"¿Y tú? ¿qué tal tu día?"

"Todo bien, lo siento por haberte escrito tan tarde, te he despertado, mejor te llamo mañana"

"Ya no tengo tanto sueño" le respondió y Victor sonrió emocionado ¡Yuuri quería hablar con él!

"Pues... sobre mi día de hoy no ha sido tan genial, Yakov no deja de gritarme y el trabajo ha sido algo cansado. Te extraño" Victor no dudó en añadir aquella curiosa frase al final, porque realmente lo hacía, lo extraña mucho.

"Yo también Victor" respondió Yuuri, de seguro debía estar temblando avergonzado por haber respondido algo como eso pero sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, aunque a veces era algo difícil sacarle una frase así en persona " Y a Makkachin" completó su frase y Victor supo entonces que quizás se había emocionado demasiado.

"¿Has estado entrenando como es debido?"

"Por supuesto"

"No quisiera encontrarme con un cerdito de nuevo, mira que no te dejaré estar en el hielo"

"¡Victor! ¡No soy un cerdito!" bien, seguro lo había hecho enojar, no puedo evitar sonreír divertido de imaginar el rostro de Yuuri.

"¿En serio? No has subido fotos nuevas a tu IG ¿cómo puedo creerte?" entonces sin darse cuenta comenzó a jugar un juego un tanto peligroso.

"No soy Pichit; además solo tomo fotos de cosas que me gustan"

"Que mala excusa cerdito. Tienes suerte de que no pueda verte"

"Eres un pesado" sonrió al leer aquello, realmente encontraba algo emocionante sacar a Yuuri de su zona de confort "Te enviaré algo para que veas que no miento"

¡Oh!

"Foto adjunta 350kb"

La preview de ese archivo le hizo detener su respiración ¡eso era una foto! decidió inmediato descargarla, justo entonces su datos iban lo más lento posible para descargar un archivo de tan poco peso.

Esa foto era reciente, demasiado reciente ¿Eso era el abdomen de Yuuri? ¿esa era su chamarra del que había usado en las olimpiadas? ¿Esa era la ropa interior de Yuuri? tragó saliva con fuerza, no podía ver mucho del rostro de Yuuri pero podía asegurar que tenía una sonrisa picara.

"¿Satisfecho?"

¡Oh! Yuuri, que jugada tan sucia la suya, quien dirigía que ese era el comportamiento de un chico que a sus 24 años de edad tímido y reservado que no había besado a una chica.

"¿Esa chamarra es mía?"

"La dejaste aquí, espero que no te moleste que la use" Victor tragó saliva con fuerza.

"Para nada pero…respecto a la foto no lo sé, ese ángulo es engañoso" dijo con algo de malicia "Prueba sin la chamarra"

"Foto adjunta 320kb"

Bien no se esperaba que lo hiciera, no dudo en descargar nuevamente. Nuevamente Yuuri le evitaba mostrar su rostro.

"Cariño, si no puedo ver tu rostro no creo que pueda dormir tranquilo"

Yuuri le había respondió con el típico emoticón avergonzado, pero quería apostar a que Yuuri si respondería su reto.

"No seas mentiroso"

"Eres malo"

"Esta será la última

Foto adjunta 380kb"

Victor realmente no supo qué pasó con su cuerpo, bueno si lo sabía, tenía una erección causada por el chico japonés que le había enviado aquella foto con aquel rostro algo tímido con solo su ropa interior y mostrando parte de aquel delicado cuerpo.

"Moya Luvob no sabes cómo me pones

Foto adjunta 350kb"

"¡Victor!"

Bien enviarle una foto de su entrepierna parecía haber sido mucho porque Yuuri se había desconectado.

* * *

 **NOTAS: XD espero que les haya gustado y quizás no me hayan quedado tan Ooc, seguramente Yuuri seguía adormilado por eso le mandaba fotos a Victor, quizás se arrepienta cuando amanezca, quien sabe… bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;D cuando la vida real no me ataque tan fuerte.**


	31. Chapter 31

**XXXI**

 **Yo soy tu presente**

Una simple palabra había causado de de manera inexplicable caos y destrucción en menos de un minuto en la cabecita de Victor Nikiforov quien no podía dejar de asociar aquella palabra con el nombre de alguna persona relacionada al pasado de su querido cerdito y de paso tenía el descaro de decirle que Chihoko era mejor que él.

¿Quién era Chihoko? ¿Era bonita o más guapo que él? ¿habría besado los labios de su dulce e inocente Yuuri antes que él? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había comentado? Todo eso importaba porque según Yuuri Chihoko hacía estiramientos mejor que él ¿Era alguien muy atlético?

Aquellas dudas no le dejaban dormir, más bien no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando en ¿qué podría tener Chihoko que el no? no estaba acostumbrado a quedar en segundo lugar, desde muy joven siempre deslumbraba a todos con su habilidad y talento, estaba acostumbrado a los halagos y ser considerado por mucho tiempo uno de los solteros más cotizados, pero ahora su cerdito sembraba todas esas dudas en él.

¿Se estaba quedando calvo?

Se miró al espejo recordando como Yuuri solía hacerle esa cruel jugarreta sobre su cabello.

¿Era su frentezota? ¿La edad? Quizás Chihoko era más joven que él.

No, no podía dejarse ganar, se miró al espejo palmeándose las mejillas, debía demostrar que él era el número uno, en lo que fuera que Chihoko hiciera.

Por eso tomó la extraña y llamativa decisión de subirse al techo desnudo, pues no tenía nada que ocultar podría presumir de su envidiable cuerpo y sus músculos marcados, tenía mucha confianza y le demostraría a Yuuri que él era el mejor.

\- Esa persona puede ser el pasado de Yuuri... ¡pero yo soy su presente!- gritó como si quisiera que todos en Hasetsu lo supieran, porque el mundo debía saber que Yuuri Katsuki era suyo.

-¡Victor baja de ahí! - escuchó a Yuuri gritar consternado.

Victor miró a Yuuri, tenía su atención pero aún debía demostrar su valor.

\- ¡¿Es esto mejor que Chihoko?! - y entonces hizo gran muestra de su flexibilidad.

\- ¿Quién demonios es Chihoko? - Yuuri no era capaz de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Victor. ¿aún seguía borracho? no tenía explicación para su comportamiento, las cosas se pusieron peor para él cuando Victor le pidió desnudarse y subir con él, por más se que se negaba y trataba de hacer entrar a Victor en razón este solo seguía insistiendo con el tema de ser mejor que "Chihoko". Yuuri terminó cediendo.

Luego de una vergonzosa demostración pudo hacerlo bajar, ahora tomaban un relajante baño esperando que las aguas termales repusieran sus cansados cuerpos de la noche tan movida y que le había dejado un poco de resaca al japonés.

\- Pensé que estabas borracho pero no hueles a alcohol - dijo Yuuri juntando sus manos y disparando un chorrito de agua directo a la cara de Victor - ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

\- Es culpa de Chihoko.

\- ¿Quien?

\- Tu ex.

\- ¿Mi ex? - Yuuri le miró extremamente confundido con los colores al rostro -Y...yo nunca he tenido un ex - se hundió un poco en las aguas.

-Pero... anoche dijiste que Chihoko era mejor que yo.

\- ¿Anoche? - trató de hacer memoria, siempre que se emborrachaba se olvidaba de las cosas que había hecho, y siempre eran cosas vergonzosas, seguramente esta era una de ellas.

\- Dijiste que Chihoko podía hacer estiramientos mejor que yo - explicó Victor haciendo un puchero.

Yuuri le miró confundido, cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar que había pasado anoche, Chihoko no era el nombre de nadie que supiera, pero algo si se le venía a la memoria y entonces no pudo evitar reír y esta vez le disparó otro chorrito de agua a la cara al ruso.

\- No existe "Chihoko" - dijo entre risas - Creo que anoche cuando estaba borracho simplemente mezclé tanto el japonés como el ingles y malinterpretaste una palabra que dije.

Victor se mostró esta vez avergonzado descubriendo que Chihoko, era en realidad parte de la palabra "Sachihoko" y solo había querido decir que había estado tenso aquella noche.

\- Siempre eres tan cruel Yuuri - dijo Victor esta vez dejando caer sus lagrimas, más que todo era por vergüenza - No sabes cómo me hiciste sufrir anoche.

\- Pero si eso fue culpa tuya - dijo Yuuri esta vez sintiendo que lo culpaban de algo que era indebido - ¡Oh vamos! tampoco es para que llores por algo tan tonto como eso - se acercó limpiando con su pulgar aquellas lagrimas que parecían perlas - Estoy seguro de que tú tienes muchos ex - Victor se sobresaltó e iba a responder pero Yuuri le impidió hablar - Pero recuerdas lo que dijiste hace un rato... eres mi presente, no importa el pasado, yo también soy tu presente Victor y espero también ser parte de tu futuro - y sin que el ruso se lo esperara le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Capitulo que ameritaba ser escrito con todo el revuelo de Chihoko XD Estoy feliz y no a la vez por el anuncio de la película de YoI ¿Por qué? porque las películas son un dolor en el culo con la venta de los DVD/BD u,u solo espero que la peli de Yoi no nos haga esperar tanto, yo hubiera preferido una segunda temporada con 12 capítulos más de sabrosura y 12 semanas teniéndonos en tensión a todo el fandom con las teorías locas -es mi opinión- XD**

 **Bonus:**

\- ¡Yuuri! quiero que sepas todo sobre mi, ya que serás parte de mi futuro también deberías conocer mi pasado - le mostró un libro muy grueso y pudo reconocer rápidamente que era un álbum de fotografías.

\- Victor...

\- Ella es Ekaterina, fue mi primera novia cuando estaba en el jardín de infancia, éramos muy jóvenes y ...

¿Yuuri se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto? Victor ya llevaba contándole sobre 3 novias y era solo en primaria. Suspiró pensando que quizás ninguno de sus ex había logrado hacer lo que él había hecho mejor que nadie: Hacer llorar a Victor Nikiforov.

 **P.D si alguien quiere apoyarme a mi y mi trabajo como escritora de fics y dibujante pueden brindarme un café en el siguiente enlace * /A46817E6* y seguirme en mi cuenta de tumblr: .com o dA como .com**

 **Hemos llegado el al capítulo 30! ni yo me esperaba llegar tan lejos XD y ya saben 30 en romano es XXX -mal pensada- por lo que hay que hacer algo conmemorativo XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**XXXII**

 **Lesión**

Victor Nikiforov nunca hubiera imaginado los golpes de cabeza que se llevaría al tomar una decisión tan radical como ser entrenador, quizás por un momento podría entender a Yakov y su humor, realmente no era fácil tratar con las personas, más cuando eran jóvenes e inseguros como Yuuri Katsuki.

Había tenido el tonto sueño de que ser el entrenador de Yuuri sería un cuento rosa, ambos triunfarían juntos y conquistarían el oro, no estaba decepcionado del desempeño de Yuuri, pese a que este no tenía un talento especial o un físico despampanante ese chico había logrado seducirlo con sus gráciles movimientos y su inocencia.

Yuuri Katsuki era un tímido y reservado joven japonés, pero Victor sabía que tras esa apariencia estaba un joven encantador y seductor que le había robado el aliento, pero no era esa la cualidad más importante a resaltar, más bien era su rebeldía, quien hubiera pensado que este chico poseyera una personalidad tan rebelde e imponente, se preguntaba si el le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza a Yakov, quizás debía pedir consejo, no no podía, el había tomado esta decisión pero lidiar con Yuuri no era sencillo. Estaba seguro de que si su cabello no disimulara tan bien las canas se le notarían rápidamente que todo era culpa de Yuuri Katsuki, porque él le había dicho a Yuuri que no incluyera muchos saltos al final, que no practicara saltos en la práctica antes de la competencia, que descansara para el día siguiente de la competencia o se olvidara momentáneamente de los cuádruples cuando aun no lo dominaba a la perfección, ante todas sus sugerencias Yuuri había hecho oídos sordos y había traído como resultados: preocupación y ansiedad por haber fallado los saltos y en el peor de los casos un buen golpe al rostro con un tabique desviado, al menos le había gustado la osada idea de ir a turistear.

Un salto fallido y un suspiro cansado se escuchó al fondo de la pista. Victor pudo ver como Yuuri se levantaba luego de haber caído practicando el flip cuádruple, detuvo la música y busco una toalla limpia.

\- Yuuri es suficiente por hoy, volvamos a casa.

\- Aun puedo practicar Victor, una vez más - dijo Yuuri limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Aqui comenzaba el episodio de rebeldía de Yuuri, Victor no estaba para lidiar con esto ahora.

\- Yuuri sal de la pista - pidió esta vez borrando la suave sonrisa que solía adornar su rostro.

\- Solo una vez más.

\- Ahora - aquello lo dijo serio y demandante que hizo estremecer a Yuuri. Si bien Victor no quería actuar como un gruñón y ser un viejo cascarrabias como Yakov entendía que debía imponerse para que Yuuri lo escuchara.

Al japonés no le quedó más opción que deslizarse a la salida, le entregó la toalla y el agua para que se hidratara, el japonés casi cae sobre él.

\- Lo siento, tropecé.

\- Estas cansado, ¿lo ves? - dijo esperando que lo entendiera. El japonés asintió algo ausente - Ven, te ayudo a quitarte los patines - lo guió al banco pudo notar cierta duda en los ojos de Yuuri.

\- Yo puedo solo, estaré bien - dijo Yuuri deteniendo las manos de Victor antes de que desataran las agujetas.

\- Mi querido Yuuri... ¿Por qué será que no te creo? - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, el tiempo conociendo a Yuuri le daba la habilidad para ver muy bien a través de él, aunque el chico era siempre un misterio y siempre le sorprendía de maneras inesperadas.

\- Victor yo... - Victor ignoró cualquier intento de Yuuri por detenerlo le quitó el patín derecho luego de haber cubierto las cuchillas con los protectores - Esto no es nada... - dijo en un extraño tono de pánico cuando quitó los calcetines y entonces pudo ver las ampollas y la sangre en los pies lastimados.

\- Yuuri sabes que esto no está bien - dijo Victor muy serio tocando con suavidad el pie de Yuuri, este tenía la mirada gacha como si supiera que era lo que se venía. Victor examinó su pie y entonces pudo ver una marca azulina cerca de su tobillo, eso podría ser...

\- ¡Auch! - Yuuri se llevó rápidamente la mano a su boca esperando callar el alarido de dolor.

\- Esto no se ve bien, es una torcedura.

\- Lo siento.

\- Mi querido Yuuri, entiendo que te esfuerces más que nadie pero si te lesionas ¿qué haré contigo cerdito? - Yuuri no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, Victor estaba enojado pensó cuando lo sintió alejarse buscando terminar de recoger todas sus cosas, Yuuri aprovechó a colocarse los calcetines y colocarse los zapatos deportivos, estaba a punto de tomar su mochila cuando Victor le impidió levantarse del banco - Nada de caminar así como estás - señaló con la mirada su pie lastimado.

\- Pero... - Yuuri se quedó estupefacto al ver como Victor se agachaba y le daba la espalda - ¿Victor qué haces?

\- Sube. Te llevo a casa.

\- ¡No, no, no! no puedes hacer eso! - los colores se le habían subido al rostro.

\- No puedes caminar en esas condiciones, sube - luego un par de minutos de negación por parte del japonés terminó cediendo, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Victor y este afirmó su agarre en las piernas del japonés quien no podía evitar que su corazón latiera como loco, estaba seguro de Victor lo sentiría por más que tratara de disimularlo, su rostro se encontró con la suave cabellera del ruso que solo pudo hacerle pensar en lo bien que olía.

\- Esto es vergonzoso - dijo a mitad de camino sin atreverse a levantar su rostro pese que había poca gente transitando a esa hora.

\- Es tu castigo.

\- ¿Un castigo? - preguntó totalmente consternado.

\- Yuuri siempre hace caso omiso de mis instrucciones - dijo con un tono juguetón.

\- Eso... yo... ¡Victor! - el ruso tenía una mano muy cerca de su trasero y no había dudado en hacer uso del poder que eso le proporcionaba pellizcando una de sus nalgas.

\- El trasero de Yuuri es muy suave.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Estoy segura de que Yuuri le saca canas verdes a Victor xD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ;D Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Bonus:**

Yuuri ya estamos en casa – dijo Victor tratando de bajarlo.

No quiero bajar.

¿Yuuri? - Victor sintió las manos de Yuuri alrededor de su cuello.

Quiero quedarme así siempre con Victor.


End file.
